Journey of the wind
by Lilly-Tonks
Summary: At first glance you'd think they're completely normal, but Elena Ambrosia, Lily Tonks and Amelia Dahlin are anything but. Elena is a prankster raised in the muggle world. Lily, born a witch in England moved to Sweden as a seven year old. And Amelia, well, not everything's as it might seem in life. Follow these girls with very different personalities through their years at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 Just a normal day

**_The phone was on the floor vibrating beside Elena's bed. She groaned and tried to find her phone with her hand while she had her eyes closed but she didn't find it. When the vibrating sound stopped she rolled onto the other side of the bed and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately she hadn't any luck because her phone began ringing with a terrible signal and she opened her sleepy eyes to finally see her phone and grab it. She watched the screen and tried to press on snooze like her dad taught her but she noticed it was her friend who was calling her. She groaned again before she answered her phone but remained silent. She always did that when someone called her and it was on unknown number. She got used to it by the time of course and always knew it was one of her best friends._**

 ** _"Hello?" her friend, Amelia, asked._**

 ** _"Hmm..yes?" she asked with a thick voice._**

 ** _"Did you just woke up?" Amelia asked again and tried to remain calm._**

 ** _"Yes, what time is it?" Elena asked again and yawned before she sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. When she tried to stand up she felt dizzy and fell on her bed again. 'Not the first time' she thought._**

 ** _"Elena! You will be late, again! We have class in twenty minutes..." Amelia said and laughed. It wasn't the first time Elena had overslept and Amelia knew pretty well she was late at school all the time in the morning for about three or five minutes because of her love for sleep._**

 ** _"WHAT? GOSH I OVERSLEPT. AGAIN! Can you wait for me? I will put some clothes right now and i will be on my way.." she giggled before she finished her sentence " Ulla will be sooo angry...this will be fun." Elena said and stood up on her feet quickly to put on her fluffy black pants and a blue shirt._**

 ** _"Well... Yeah hurry up. Bye" Amelia said and clicked. Elena lowered her Sony Ericsson phone and looked at it before she threw it on her bed. She was just about to open her door to her room to go to the bathroom when she felt a very awful pain in her stomach. She groaned and grabbed her chair to keep her balance. The pain came again and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She fell on the floor and held her hands on her stomach. Her vision became blurrier, than it already was and she felt a pain so powerful in her head, she almost fainted. Suddenly the pain was gone and she relaxed.'What the hell was that?' she thought. Elena stood up with a little help from the chair and finally opened her door. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her reflection. What happened in her room? She should tell her parents about it but she didn't want to say anything. What if it was a disease? Elena became pale by the thought and shook it out of her head. She was alright, there was nothing wrong with her. She shrugged her shoulders at her reflection and brushed her teeth quickly, washed her face and left the bathroom._**

 ** _Her phone was vibrating again when she walked in her room and took it in her hands. It was a text from Amelia, telling her she had to go now if she wanted to be at school in time. The clock was 07.55 and Elena panicked, this was her last week before summer break and she had to be on time for once. She grabbed her jacket, her bag and her phone and headed to the door where she put on her shoes quickly and stormed out of the door._**

 ** _"LOCK THE DOOR!" She shouted to her mum who was sleeping in her bed. She closed the door and ran down the stairs of the apartment._**

 ** _I'm on my way! I'm on my way! -.-_**

 ** _She texted Amelia and kept running like an idiot for the millionth time._**

 ** _Amelia saw the text from Elena and rolled her eyes. This was standard and not a surprise. Elena was running late to school again. Amelia walked to the hall and looked at her reflection on the mirror. She had grey fluffy pants and a pink munk jacket. She put on her shoes and grabbed her other jacket. She lived three minutes away from school and she would be on time like always. Amelia turned around and opened the door to the apartment and stepped out._**

 ** _"Are you going to school?" suddenly someone asked. She turned around again and saw her dad._**

 ** _"NO. To the nightclub." She muttered and closed the door in his face. She walked down the stairs and took a deep breath when she went outside to be welcomed by the sun. Amelia was tired, she hated just like Elena to wake up early in the morning to prepare to go to their school. Especially when they had math on a day like this. 'Seriously', she thought, they had three more days left before summer break and they had classes. Like hello? She knew Elena felt the same way...which wasn't a surprise because she despised math and was only day dreaming every time their teacher Ulla explained something on the white board._**

 ** _Amelia was like that too, she despised math very much but she hadn't the ability to get lost in her thoughts so quickly like Elena could. Well, it is only three days left and she will be away from that, that freaking prison for a school._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Amelia pulled off her jacket and shoes and walked into the classroom. Everybody was there (except Elena) and she took a seat next to the window. While she was waiting for her teacher, she took felt-tip pens and painted her nails in different colors while she murmured a song she had in mind. "Hush-a-by...don't you cry..goo to sleep my little baby...when you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses..." She always murmured this song because it always was like a comfort for her when she felt alone. It brought her a bit happiness when she was sad. She never told Elena about it though because she liked to tease her by calling her a horse so she kept silent about it._**

 ** _A few minutes later Ulla came to their class and began talking about math and how to solve problems. She didn't pay so much attention and kept painting her nails._**

 ** _"Perhaps you could help us to solve this problem, Amelia?" Ulla asked out of nowhere in the end. She didn't notice when the class got silent and everybody was looking at her. 'Where is Elena when you need her!' She thought._**

 ** _"Hmm?" She asked simply._**

 ** _"Maybe you didn't pay attention Amelia.."_**

 ** _"HELLO AMELIA, I OVERSLEPT AGAIN OF COURSE!"_**

 ** _Well, she came in perfect timing after all. She watched as Elena took a seat beside her and smiled at Ulla who was looking angry before she turned to make eye-contact with Amelia. Amelia held in her laugh and smiled._**

 ** _07.00 ….earlier that morning.._**

 ** _"Lily? Breakfast is ready!" Tonks shouted from downstairs._**

 ** _"I'm coming!" Lily shouted back. She washed her face and brushed her hair before she ran downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. She took a cup with hot coco and sat down on the chair, waiting for the others to sit down them selves._**

 ** _"Good morning!" Tonks said happily when she levitated the breakfast to the table with her wand._**

 ** _"Morning! Is that burned bacon I smell?" Lily said and furrowed. Tonks's hair turned a light orange and gave her an embarrassed smile._**

 ** _"I wanted to cook something in the muggle way for once" Tonks said and put her wand in her pocket. She took her usual seat next to Lily._**

 ** _"MOTHER? You coming? I've made bloody breakfast in the muggle way!" Tonks shouted and took a bite from her toast._**

 ** _Lily laughed and began to eat the breakfast her sister made. It wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be._**

 ** _Soon enough her mum came in to the kitchen, already dressed up in wizard clothes and took a seat at the table with them._**

 ** _"Ted has already left for work so it'll only be the three of us for breakfast" Andromeda informed her daughters. "Three more days Lily. Your Hogwarts-letter should be here any day now." she said and smiled at her youngest daughter. Lily took a sip from her hot chocolate and leaned back in her chair._**

 ** _"I will miss my friends though." Lily said._**

 ** _"The muggles? What were their names again?" Andromeda asked kindly. Lily put down her cup and smiled when she answered._**

 ** _"Elena and Amelia of course! Elena can be really embarrassing and weird sometimes but I will still miss her. Amelia is a fun person too! They are hilarious sometimes..they are always in the school-basement though." Lily said and shrugged. Amelia and Elena always liked to be in the school-basement and always got into trouble for it. Amelia had a talent to escape from the teachers but Elena took the blame. Not that Elena really cared...it didn't seem so at least. She always complained about "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!? I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! YOLO! IT'S A BASEMENT FOR GODS SAKE!"_**

 ** _"Ah...Elena" Tonks said and gave a mischievous smile "The prankster right? Isn't she the one you said, threw wet paper on a teachers' door and got away with it?"_**

 ** _"Well, Amelia was with her that time. i-i wouldn't be surprised if Elena had a book of pranks at home. She can't do many pranks in this school but when she does it's a good one." Lily said and laughed. She would miss her friends so much. She thought about her friends when Andromeda interrupted her thoughts with her voice."Merlin, is that the time? Better for you to go Lily, you don't want to be late for school like your friend._**

 ** _08.10 in the morning_**

 ** _Lily took a seat at the back of the classroom and waited for Ulla to arrive. They had math, something she never had a problem with but it wasn't her favorite subject._**

 ** _She glanced around the classroom and her eyes fell on Amelia who sat alone by a desk near the windows and was painting her nails. Elena was late as always so she took out her math-book and began studying. A few minutes went by and she didn't noticed Ulla when she came in and began talking about how to solve a math problem. The time went by and she was almost done with the third page before she heard someone storm into the classroom._**

 ** _"HELLO Amelia! I OVERSLEPT AGAIN OF COURSE!" Lily face palmed. She was five minutes late like always. Every day it was like clockwork. Elena was an ordinary muggle indeed. Lily remembered when Elena tricked a teacher to get his keys and open the basement. When she did that, she was with Amelia down there in the dark and they were looking for adventures. Adventures was a must for the two girls._**

 ** _Lily made eye-contact with Elena and Elena winked before she began talking with Amelia again. They were surely talking about adventures..._**

 ** _"Hi Lily!, Do want to come with us?" Elena asked with a huge grin on her face. Elena wanted Lily to come with her and Amelia to the basement and show her how fun it was to be hiding from Andrew Johansson, a teacher it always was fun to mess with._**

 ** _"No thanks, you will get me into trouble. I think I'll stay out of this one." Lily said and smiled. Who knows what Elena and Amelia had in mind._**

 ** _"But why? It's funnyyyyy!" Amelia said. She liked to be in the basement and be hiding because it was the only funny thing in this school. It was really a weird Swedish school._**

 ** _"Yeah, funny to get the blame when the teacher finds you under the table." Lily answered sarcastically and gave Elena a meaningful glare._**

 ** _Elena's eyes widened and she looked down at her feet. She remembered when she got busted when she was hiding in the basement and Johansson found her. It was scary and funny at the same time. Amelia got away with it like always, that lucky girl!_**

 ** _"Okay, see you in class then, right Lily?" Elena asked and gave her a confident glare._**

 ** _Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't get into trouble you two, and I'm speaking to you now Elena. You haven't got the good luck like Amelia. You should really be focusing more on your homework too by the way." Lily said and raised her eyebrows confident._**

 ** _"I know everything, I don't need homework!"_**

 ** _Amelia chuckled. "Sure, you are just stupid."_**

 ** _"I'M NOT STUPID AM! I'M SMARTER THAN YOU. YOU ARE DUMB." Elena said out loud._**

 ** _"EXCUSE ME? I'M NOT DUMB, I'M SMART." Amelia said and gave her friend a glare. Elena smirked._**

 ** _"Well. Elena, how much is 34x4?" Lily said and smiled sweetly. But both Elena and Amelia knew that under that innocent smile there was a smirk._**

 ** _Elena's face fell and Amelia looked around, pretending she hadn't heard anything._**

 ** _"Oy, Am, how much is it?"_**

 ** _Amelia raised an eyebrow again. "You're smarter than me, surely you know how much it is."_**

 ** _"It's 136. I thought you knew everything, Elena" Lily said and smirked._**

 ** _Amelia laughed and put her arm around Elena to comfort her. Elena shook it of her which made Amelia laugh even more._**

 ** _"Yeah, yeah, see you in class Lily" Elena said, "Shall we go and have some adventures?" Elena asked._**

 ** _"HA-HA Johansson!" Amelia agreed._**

 ** _The two girls said goodbye to Lily and made their way to the basement._**

 ** _-The end of the day-_**

 ** _Amelia, Lily and Elena walked around the school and talked about their last days before the break. Amelia talked about being home and scream in boredom, Elena talked about how she would break her record in how many hours she could sleep and Lily comforted them but didn't tell them anything of her plans for the summer. She couldn't bring herself to break news of her leaving to her friends, she just couldn't. Elena knew something was up though but didn't say anything. Suddenly they stopped when Elena gasped in pain._**

 ** _"What is it?" Amelia asked confused._**

 ** _"N-nothing I just felt like..never mind."_**

 ** _Amelia and Lily didn't look convinced but ignored it. Elena was always okay and could take care of herself._**

 ** _"What are you going to do now?" Amelia asked Lily and Elena._**

 ** _"Well, I have to go home. What about you?" Lily asked Elena. "Maybe climb on the school roof?"_**

 ** _Elena grinned and raised her head to make eye-contact with her friend. She was the shortest one after all._**

 ** _"Yeah something like that-"_**

 ** _"Or just visit an old house in the forest." Amelia said._**

 ** _At that moment Lily stepped towards her friends and hugged them tight. "I will miss you guys sooo much!" she said._**

 ** _The girls hugged each other tightly for a few moments before they let go of each other._**

 ** _"Don't cry your eyes out Lily, you will never get rid of me anyways." Elena said._**

 ** _"Yeah, you are right about that" she said "goodbye Am, Elena.." and then she was gone._**

 ** _Amelia and Elena watched as Lily disappeared and then they went home._**

 ** _Hello everyone! This is my new story! It is  
a Harry Potter fanfic and for those who wonder  
the magic will begin soon. This was "normal day"  
chapter in the muggle school.. this story will be a big one  
because i have so many plans! Wish me luck and i hope you  
will like this chapter even if it is a boring one :s3 patience!  
Anyway, this is only the beginning._**


	2. Chapter 2 The letters

**_Lily stepped inside her house after a long walk to the muggle store a few minutes away and got surprised when her sister with purple hair jumped in front of her with a grin on her face._**

 ** _"There you are! Take a look." Tonks said and gestured with her hands around the house. There were boxes all over the house but otherwise it was pretty much empty. The paintings on the walls were gone and so was almost everything else. The only thing which was left was the chairs and the table in the kitchen._**

 ** _"Okay, Dora, what's happening?" Lily asked confused. "What is it with all this rush out of nowhere?" She was only gone for one hour tops and now nothing was left in her own house. Her mum and dad came into the kitchen where Lily and Tonks were, levitating their trunks._**

 ** _"There you are, sweetie! Nymphadora, tell your sister the news." Andromeda said and put her trunks on the floor near the table. Tonks hair turned red and she stood up from her chair to watch her mother furiously. Lily and Ted giggled but it quickly turned into hysterical laughter. They knew pretty well how much Tonks hated to be called Nymphadora and it was so funny when their mum called her that because of her metamorphomagus "reactions"._**

 ** _"MOM! DON'T. CALL ME. NYMPHADORA!" Tonks snapped at her. Andromeda raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms. She had an innocent smile on her face._**

 ** _Tonks turned to Lily again with a bright smile and took out a letter from the pocket in her jacket._**

 ** _"WE'RE MOVING BACK TO ENGLAND LILY!" She screamed and hugged her. She even carried her in her arms and danced with her. Lily screamed and laughed even when Tonks let her go._**

 ** _"What are you t-talking about?" Lily asked unsure what to believe. Tonks gave her the letter and when Lily read the first letter "H" she screamed hysterically. Tonks laughed and her hair turned into purple while Andromeda and Ted smiled fondly._**

 ** _"MY HOGWARTS LETTER, IT'S HERE! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS I-I WILL-" she jumped up and down and got tears in her eyes. It was time for her to go to Hogwarts! She would get a wand! Her wand! "-I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" She finished her sentence and tried to calm down._**

 ** _"Now, now Lily, it wasn't that big of a surprise, was it? After all, you showed your magic quite early" Ted said and took a bite from an apple._**

 ** _"That doesn't stop me from being excited! I'm going up to my room..." Lily screamed and made her way to the stairs._**

 ** _"LILY! WAIT! I coming with you!" Tonks shouted and ran after Lily._**

 ** _"Don't forget to pack properly you two! We are leaving tomorrow!" Their mum shouted from downstairs._**

 ** _Lily ran in her room with Tonks after her and took her trunk which was under her bed. She had completely forgotten about her mum telling her to pack "properly" so she took all the clothes in her wardrobe and threw them in her trunk. She took all of her belongings and ran around her room in pure happiness. She would be going home tomorrow. She would be back in England in a few hours and she would really go to Hogwarts. She took her second trunk and threw her things in that too till it was full and she had to stand on it to close it. Tonks laughed at her sister's rush and with a flick of her wand Lily's trunk was closed. Now she had to wait a few painful hours before getting back home. She had to wait till the end of the summer to get her school stuff from Diagon Alley and had to wait even more before getting to Hogwarts. Lily sat on her bed and stared across the room with her thoughts flying around her brain. What house will she be in? What if she don't have any friends there? No, Tonks said it was impossible to not have a friend but she was in Hufflepuff._**

 ** _Tonks watched Lily from the entrance to her room and walked towards her bed to sit next to her. She put her wand back in her pocket and sidehugged her sister. She knew Lily was nervous and she wanted to make her feel better. After all what was there to be nervous about? Lily was a wonderful person, no doubt she would have friends at Hogwarts in maybe all the houses there._**

 ** _"Nervous huh?"_**

 ** _"No I'm so confident" Lily said sarcastically and put her head in her hands. "Sorry."_**

 ** _"Don't be, but common Lily! You are bloody amazing, i mean Merlin, you really are amazing." Tonks said and poked her arm playfully._**

 ** _Lily smiled and raised her head. "You mean it?" Lily asked with a nervous smile._**

 ** _"No I'm just joking. You are just so bloody perfect." Tonks said._**

 ** _Lily giggled and hugged her sister."You are the best sister ever."_**

 ** _"I know, not everybody can change their appearance like I can. It's a bonus."_**

 ** _Lily burst out laughing still hugging her sister and Tonks began laughing too till they just sat there and talked about Hogwarts and the ghosts there. They sat there for an hour till their mum came into Lily's room with a curious look in her face._**

 ** _"Have you already packed Lily?" Andromeda asked and raised her eyebrow._**

 ** _"Yes!" Tonks and Lily said in unison. Lily raised her eyebrows at Tonks giving her a look which meant "now you've done it"._**

 ** _Andromeda didn't look convinced and took out her wand to flick it over the big two trunks beside her bed. The trunks opened and all her belongings looked like a mess. Lily blushed and Tonks tried to hold in her laugh._**

 ** _"I think I said properly" Andromeda said. "Now both of you, we still have plenty of time so pack your belongings properly." Andromeda said and walked out of the room with a mischievous grin. Lily and Tonks groaned and stood up on their feet slowly to begin packing properly._**

 ** _"At least she didn't open my tr-" Tonks began._**

 ** _"AND DON'T FORGET DORA'S TRUNK AS WELL!" They heard Andromeda shouting from downstairs._**

 ** _Elena wasn't answering her phone and she had already done everything she could came up with in her mind. Amelia walked around in the small apartment trying to find something to do. Did earth eat Elena alive or what? She was probably reading her adventure books or planned how to prank people._**

 ** _Amelia sighed and walked to the living room where she threw herself onto the couch and stared at the roof. It had been a week since she saw Lily and Elena. Elena had vanished somewhere and well, Lily didn't have a phone. Amelia waited for the next month though because she had her birthday then. That would be a boring day too but it was still her birthday._**

 ** _A noise.._**

 ** _Amelia let her eyes travel towards the direction which the noise came from. It sounded like something was moving in the kitchen. She got up slowly and tip toed the way to the kitchen. She didn't see anything and the noise had stopped. Did she imagine things now. She was getting mental!_**

 ** _She headed to the living room again and then she heard the noise again. But now, it wasn't in the kitchen, it was in the living room a few feet away from her. She searched the floor and looked behind the telly and then she stared out through the window. What if it was a little bastard thing? A small little cockroach! She shivered and walked towards the couch again to sit down. This was one of the most boring summer breaks in history! She ran a hand through her hair and picked up her phone. Unlike Elena she had a good phone and she could watch videos. She tried to text Elena again but she didn't wait for an answer._**

 ** _Amelia was listening to music when she heard that noise again and she sighed, annoyed. What was that thing? Oh great it's a big spider beside her on the wall._**

 ** _A SPIDER!_**

 ** _Amelia shrieked and jumped from the couch. She ran to her room to grab an old math book and ran to the living room again. That was a black spider and she really didn't want to have it in her home. The spider was standing still and Amelia took small steps towards it, step by step, trying to get closer as she had the book in her hands. She would kill it! She would freaking kill it! She threw the book on the spider but it missed. Amelia shrieked again as the spider began moving fast and the weird thing was, the spider was on its way towards her. She panicked and let out a scream of pure fear and before she knew it, the spider was on fire. Soon enough the spider was dead but she was in shock as she watched the fire she had caused. Suddenly she heard a noise from the opened window in the kitchen and she walked fast to the window, ready to fight another spider. But it wasn't a spider. It was an brown owl with big yellow eyes and on the kitchen table was a letter._**

 ** _Hogwarts?_**

 ** _Amelia looked around and then at the owl which was staring back at her._**

 ** _"Did you bring this letter? To me?" Stupid she was, talking to a bird...but who did send her that letter?_**

 ** _"Let's find out what it says, then."_**

 ** _She was lying on the floor covered in sweat and her hands around her stomach. Her parents and little brother wasn't at home and they wouldn't be back for about another two hours. Everything was blurry around her and she groaned when the pain came back all the time. It felt like her bones were about to break and she couldn't stand up. Last time she tried, about five minutes ago, she fell on the floor and the pain was even more powerful than before. She thought it was over when she felt the pain for the first time a week ago. Clearly it was not and she wouldn't tell her parents. She would be alright, she didn't need any help and the last thing she wanted right now was to be put in the hospital. The pain will be over soon, patience..it'll be over.._**

 ** _Her phone made a quick noise, someone was texting her. Elena managed to roll her head a bit to see if her phone was near her or on the other side of the room. She couldn't be so sure anymore, her head felt like it was going to explode and her hearing wasn't good either. Her phone could be anywhere. The noise came again but she ignored it. The only thing she would have to focus on right now was to act as normal as she could when her family came back. They would believe her if she said something like being sick._**

 ** _Elena gasped again and relaxed a little when the pain calmed down and then she took her chance. With a bit of help from the walls she managed to come up on her knees and then to her feet. It was a shock when her vision came back and disappeared again and then returned to be blurry. Her clothes were covered in sweat and her body was shaking now and then._**

 ** _Suddenly a door opened and voice came out of nowhere. Her family couldn't be home yet, she thought. Then other voices came till she heard conversations which didn't made sense. She was going mental and Elena held in the sob which was growing in her throat. She took a few steps to her bed and fell. At least she was in her bed._**

 ** _"Please..stop.." She muttered, then everything went black._**

 ** _Her eyes opened automatically and met the darkness in her room. How long was she out? She noticed she was under the covers still with her clothes on and that meant her family was home. It was silent in the apartment and the only noise came from the kitchen. The clock. She could hear the clock from the kitchen. Her body was sore but she tried to stand up on her feet. The pain was gone at the moment but she was still very warm, warmer than any human could ever be. She looked over the room again and the only light was the moonlight which came in from her window. When she took one more step, trying to get to the kitchen for a glass of water, the pain came again, more powerful than she had ever felt it before. And this time, it didn't stop. With a bite on her lip she fell to the floor with only one thought in her mind. 'She had to get out of here'_**

 ** _So the only thing she had to do now was to collect all her strength and get out from here. Out in the night, somewhere far away from this apartment. Elena could taste blood in her mouth, her blood when she got up on her feet. Tears threatened to run down her cheeks but she ignored it. She had to get out of here, now._**

 ** _She walked as fast as she could, opened the door to her room and made her way out to the hall. Without thinking about taking her shoes or a jacket she opened the door and went to the elevator after closing the door shut._**

 ** _To her surprise the elevator was already there so she got inside. Elena turned around with a hand on her stomach and looked at her reflection on the mirror. She looked terrible, she was very pale, her hair was covered in sweat and her pupils were so big, you almost couldn't see her usual brown eye color._**

 ** _When the elevator stopped she pushed the door open, unaware about her strength and managed to ran. Her instinct led her to the forest so she ran as fast as she could the pain growing even worse. She wanted to scream at the pain to go away and to leave her alone but she kept running till she came to forest. When she was surrounded by trees and away from the sight of big apartments she let herself fall onto the grass. The pain came again and it was like her bones were trying to get another shape. Her eyes landed on her hands and she saw claws of a dog and the pain, the pain was..._**

 ** _She screamed and watched in fear as she saw her hands changing shape and then she felt pain on her back and the rest of her body. Elena was screaming in pain as her bones was starting to break, or at least that was what she thought. Her vision wasn't blurry anymore but she felt her face hurting._**

 ** _"Please, stop it, s-stop!" She screamed in agony and tears ran down her cheeks. "HE-" she began but then she heard an animal's howl. Like dogs howl. It took several minutes for her to understand the sound came from her own mouth. The pain came over and over again and she was screaming till everything suddenly stopped. The pain was gone, the headache was gone, her vision was clear, more than it had ever been in her entire life. She didn't even need her glasses. Her eyes fluttered open and met the green smooth grass. Elena stood up and looked around wondering why the pain was gone now. Her eyes landed on her hands again, but what she saw wasn't 'hands'. They were big and smooth grey-white paws and claws of a..a monster? She began walking and tried to get used to her new body. Was she stuck like this now? The thought was a terrifying one._**

 ** _Elena walked to a lake nearby and prepared herself for what she might see in the reflection of the water._**

 ** _She closed her eyes as she took a few steps in the water. Normally it would be ice cold but now it felt good. She opened her eyes slowly. What she saw was a grey/white and a little brown wolf staring back at her with green eyes and big black pupils._**

 ** _Elena felt a light on her face. With a groan she opened her eyes and panicked when she saw where she was. She was lying on an old couch and then she remembered. Last night, she needed a place to stay in because she couldn't go home like a freak, like a monster, so an old cabin in the forest came up in her mind. Amelia used to come here with her, looking for adventures._**

 ** _Elena stood up on her feet and took an old sheet to wrap around her body. How would she get home? She needed clothes...and she didn't have her phone with her._**

 ** _Suddenly a bird came in through the broken window. An owl with white feathers carrying a letter._**

 ** _She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the owl._**

 ** _"What's happening?" She muttered and took the letter.  
She felt, sore, sad and unhappy after last night. Elena read the front of the letter and gasped._**

 ** _Hogwarts_**

 ** _The cabin in the forest  
Sweden_**

 ** _Dear Miss Ambrosia  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been  
accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._**

 ** _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and  
equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later  
than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva Mcgonagall_** ****

 ** _Elena read the letter over and over again. Was this true? Now she really needed to go and tell her parents. Suddenly another noise came out of nowhere and another owl came in flying. The owl was carrying robes and threw them to Elena. She raised her eyebrows and shivered. Who knew about her? Did they know she was a freak? She looked in a mirror across the room. The word freak echoed in her head. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"FREAK!" She screamed at her reflection and the mirror shattered into pieces._** **  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**_Amelia was so angry right now. She sighed and groaned all the time furiously. Today was the day she had to go to Diagon Alley, but no, her dad said it was rubbish and a friend who played a prank on her. Elena couldn't possibly give an owl a letter and she hadn't even talked to her since the day they said goodbye to each other when the summer break started. Well, she hoped it wasn't a prank..._**

 ** _"Dad! We have to go to London! I need my stuff, iI'm going to Hogwarts...a school." Amelia said to her dad for the million time that day. She had tried to convince him since the day she got her letter but he just ignored her._**

 ** _"Go by yourself..this isn't real Amelia. Go to your room." He said shortly and she got red as a tomato in her face while she walked in to her room. It was a week left before school started! The witchcraft school... She couldn't even tell anyone, not even her friend who would actually kill to be in her position right now._**

 ** _"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself and walked towards her bed to sit down. Her head rested in her hands and she had a million questions in her head which didn't made it any better._**

 ** _Who knows how many minutes she sat there in the same position before she heard a 'crack' noise in her room, maybe three feet away from her._**

 ** _"Hello, miss. Dhalin." An old voice said calmly and kindly to her. Amelia jumped off her bed and stared at the man with wide eyes._**

 ** _"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am professor Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."_**

 ** _Amelia almost laughed of relief, this wasn't a joke. This was actually real. When she didn't say anything he continued._**

 ** _"You should get your trunk, miss. Dhalin, you won't come back here." He paused a second and smiled. "Now if I may, I will have talk to your guardian. Get your trunk Miss. Dhalin." He said and began humming when he walked to her door and walked outside to the living room. When the door closed after him, she took all her belongings and threw them inside her trunk. She checked everything twice and then she grabbed her jacket and walked outside her room._**

 ** _Her dad was staring at her with a bit shock on his face and Dumbledore was standing there with an innocent look. His eyes twinkled._**

 ** _"Are you ready?"_**

 ** _Amelia stared at him, then her dad and then back again. She nodded, she was more than ready._**

 ** _"Yes." She managed to say._**

 ** _"Grab my arm, ." He said._**

 ** _She walked towards him and with a hard grip on her trunk she took his hand and felt like she couldn't breath._**

 ** _Lily and Tonks were on their way to Flourish and Blotts. It was the first place she wanted to visit and buy her schoolbooks. Tonks was beside her and sighed now and then because of her sister._**

 ** _"Lily, you will get your books, they won't get a broomstick and fly away." She said._**

 ** _Lily ignored her till they got to the shop and stepped inside. She was welcomed by the smell of fresh parchment and she already searched around the different books there. She grabbed a book which was about magical creatures and began reading a little. It was very interesting and she just stood there and read about different creatures she hadn't even heard about before. She barely noticed when Tonks said something about 'she would go and find mum and dad' and walked out of the shop leaving her there with the book. First years didn't have this subject and she knew that but it was so interesting._**

 ** _"Hello...do you like 'magical creatures and where to find them'?" A nervous voice said to her. She closed the book and turned around to see a boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was looking nervous and excited._**

 ** _"Yep! The book is very interesting. You like herbology?" She asked and nodded towards the book he had in his grip._**

 ** _"Yeah I'm looking forward to take classes in this subject. Are you here alone?" He asked and looked around to see if anyone was with her._**

 ** _"I'm here with my family actually. My sister left for about five minutes ago I think.." She said and frowned. What did Dora say to her? She was so focused on the book, so she forgot._**

 ** _Suddenly another voice came beside them. It was an old woman with moon glasses._**

 ** _"Can I help you two?" She asked them._**

 ** _The boy nodded and began speaking before Lily could say anything._**

 ** _"We would like to get our schoolbooks..-"_**

 ** _"First years? Right come with me you two." The woman interrupted him and began walking further into the shop._**

 ** _They had been there for over an hour and had their paid books in bags._**

 ** _"It was fun talking to you" The boy said and smiled. Then she remembered, she didn't know his name and he didn't know her name either._**

 ** _"Yeah, it was fun! I'm sorry but what's your name?" She asked kindly._**

 ** _"Oh, I'm sorry! Neville, Neville Longbottom!" He said and took out his hand from his pocket._**

 ** _Lily stared at Neville's hand and felt dizzy but shook it off._**

 ** _"My name is Lily Tonks, listen I-I have to go.."_**

 ** _She began and turned around leaving him a bit confused._**

 ** _"See you at school?" She heard him asking her._**

 ** _Lily ignored him and walked outside the shop. Dora wasn't there yet. She sighed and suddenly she heard confused voices everywhere. Lily frowned and then she felt someone bump into her and they both fell to the ground._**

 ** _"I'm sorry! My life is in danger for the momen...ehm..Lily?" She heard a familiar voice, which she had missed so much, talking._**

 ** _"ELENA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_**

 ** _"I still can't believe I have so much money!" She told her dad while they were walking around Diagon Alley, searching for a place to sit and eat their sandwiches._**

 ** _"Of course you don't...here we are Rosa lee Teabag. We can sit here." Her dad said._**

 ** _"Rosa Lee Teabag. Nice, they have tea in bags daddy!" She said. They walked to a table in the corner once they got inside the shop. It was almost empty besides two couples across the room._**

 ** _"Tea in bags? Wouldn't be surprised. Do you want to take a walk alone in Diagon Alley? You seem like you are going to explode if you don't."_**

 ** _Elena gasped and smiled._**

 ** _"Really? You trust me to do that?" She asked carefully. Maybe he was joking. They were in a place with wizards and witches after all._**

 ** _"No i don't." He said with his face serious as ever. "But I'm a muggle after all, go and see if you can make friends. Don't get into trouble though." He said and laughed. He had told her about the word muggle. It was funny how it sounded._**

 ** _"Dad! You are a cool muggle! And why should I ever get into trouble?"_**

 ** _"Don't go to far!" He said as she got up and walked away from the table. She turned around._**

 ** _"Dad. Trust me!" She said with a mischievous smile and walked out of the shop._**

**_She was walking and walking around the shops till she saw a shop called Broomstix which she really had to check out. She walked inside and looked at different models of broomsticks._**

 ** _After she had looked around she walked further into the shop till she saw two redheaded boys who were whispering and talking to each other in excitement._**

 ** _She ignored them and kept walking around till her eyes fell on a big book. Quidditch? She took the book and began reading. It was a sport with broomsticks! 'Wicked!' She thought._**

 ** _Someone cleared their throat. She raised her head and saw the redheaded boys staring at her with identical mischievous smiles. She knew that smile so well._**

 ** _"What do you want?" She said and frowned._**

 ** _"What do you think George?" The boy who cleared his throat said._**

 ** _"I think I'm ready, Freddie" he said and his eyes twinkled._**

 ** _They searched their pockets and suddenly they had what looked like paint stuff. She had seen those earlier in a shop. It looked like paint bombs._**

 ** _"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said confident._**

 ** _They looked at each other before they stared at her again._**

 ** _"You are just a first year, if I'm correct. Why wouldn't we sweetie." George said._**

 ** _She was trapped, they were planning on using their prank on her and she had to do something quickly. "Because" she began and took the paint bombs quickly from their hands and threw them on the boys. Fred and George were now covered in paint and she laughed hard which she hadn't done for a long time. Not since_** **that** ** _night. Fred groaned furiously and stared at her. George did the same and their eyes were..let's just say. She would be dead if looks could kill._**

 ** _"I'm going to-to BLOODY KILL YOU!" George raised his voice._**

 ** _No doubt they would. They took a step towards her and she ducked. She crawled between the twins and when she got up again she did the one thing she so could right now. Elena stormed out from the shop. But she wasn't that lucky.._**

 ** _"COME BACK HERE, COME BACK HERE YOU-"_**

 ** _"ARE IN BIG TROUBLE LITTLE GIRL!" The other finished. She was, more than she had ever been in her life. No one had ever reacted like this._**

 ** _Elena was running and running pushing people out of her way. But unfortunately she bumped into someone really hard and they fell over together._**

 ** _"I'm sorry!" She began "My life is in danger for the momen...ehm..Lily?" She asked confused. LILY?_**

 ** _"ELENA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Her friends happy voice asked. She was as confused as she was._**

 ** _"Right now? Running! Why? FOR MY LIFE!" She said and they got up. She was about to say something but someone grabbed her arm and she shrieked._**

 ** _"LILY, LILY!" She screamed as she fought with the twins. This wasn't fair._**

 ** _"LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE MY FR-" she stopped her sentence and suddenly the twins were off her and she got up on her feet. A young woman with purple hair was waving a wand. Lily got to Elena's side and hugged her._**

 ** _"What did you do...this time?"¨_**

 ** _Elena stared at her friend confused. She hadn't done anything. The woman with the purple hair came towards them smiling._**

 ** _"Elena right? My name is Tonks, Lily's sister!" She said and shook Elena's hand._**

 ** _"This isn't over!" She heard the twins yell before they made their way back._**

 ** _"Sure..i-it isn't" she muttered._**

 ** _Tonks walked between Elena and Lily and put arms around them. "So, what are we going to do now?" She asked them and smiled. Elena raised her head and her eyes widened when Tonks' hair turned to green. She gave Lily a questioning look and Lily laughed._**

 ** _"She is a metamorphomagus." She said._**

 ** _"An awesome one" Tonks said._**

 ** _"Elena, have you bought your wand yet? We could go and get them!" Lily said with excitement._**

 ** _"Well, my Dad is in a bag with tea but we could do that!" She said. Tonks burst out laughing and Lily face palmed and looked around. Elena smiled and stared at the stores. She thought she saw Amelia for a moment but shook the thought of her. She couldn't be here..could she? She was about to go to the store but Tonks dragged her with her and Lily._**

 ** _"Come here you two, let's get your wands and go and rescue your father from the bag with tea."_**

 ** _They walked away talking and made their way to Ollivanders._**

 ** _Amelia tried and tried to see out the window. She thought she had seen her friends. Someone came in her way and took a long time to go away again. When she stared out the window they were gone._**

 ** _"Have you bought your quills, ?" Dumbledore asked kindly._**

 ** _"Yes, professor!" She said and smiled._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The train, Hogwarts and the sorting hat**_

 **After Diagon Alley Elena apparated with Tonks and Ted to her apartment together with her dad and quickly gathered her stuff. She took everything she would need like her prank stuff, mobilephone and two pairs of headphones. It wasn't allowed in Hogwarts to have all those things but what was life without a risk. She wanted to have fun. When she'd packed her clothes and other necessary things she walked into the living room were Ted and her dad were in deep conversation and Tonks and her mum were talking about Tonks being a metamorphmagus. They all stopped talking though when they saw she was ready with her trunk in her hand. Elena's mum went towards her and hugged her tight.**

" **I will miss you sweetheart. Be a good girl and study hard, little witch!" she said and laughed. Elena laughed and said she would miss her very much too. When she hugged her dad she felt her eyes watering a bit and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. It always helped her. She felt the tears going away without falling and she smiled a mischievous smile. Now she was ready. She walked out from the bathroom and everybody were in the hall, Tonks, Ted, her mum, her brother and her dad. Tonks was eating cookies Elena's mum had made and she seemed to like them a lot. Well, she couldn't blame her, her mum was an expert at cooking and she didn't know anyone to be as good as her yet.**

" **Are you ready kid?" Ted asked and winked mischievously. Elena winked back and took her shoes and summer jacket. She hugged her mom, brother and dad again tight before she took Tonks' hand.**

" **Hey! I'm more than ready!" Elena answered and then with a last look on her family they apparated away from her apartment.**

 **And then she was standing on a big porch in England. She couldn't help but to notice something weird when she looked through a big window. It was like the plates were washing themselves. How could she have lived without magic for so long? Lily was so lucky.**

" **Elena!" Lily shouted and came running out through the frontdoor of the big grey-blue house. The house was away from the other houses in the area and surely they had a spell or something if they could use magic like that. Elena liked that very much.**

" **Lily! The plates are washing themselves!" Elena said and ran to her tall friend and hugged her. Why did everybody have to be taller than her?**

" **It's just a spell. Now c'mon I have to show you around!" Lily said and dragged Elena into the house. Elena's eyes widened as she saw all the magic going on in the house. Apart from the dishes washing themselves there was a feather duster flying around the livingroom and the people in the pictures on the walls were moving. No wonder Lily had never volunteered her home for when they would meet up.**

" **Lily, it's magic." Elena said and closed her mouth.**

" **Of course it's magic Elena, Merlin!"**

 **Elena jumped by the name and a grin formed on her face when she heard it.**

" **Merlin? I knew it! I knew he was real, I knew it!"**

" **That's good, because if you didn't know who he was Dora would have fainted." Lily joked and started showing Elena around the house. Tonks followed after them, leaving Elena's trunk by the stairs.**

 **When they finally got inside Lily's room they sat on the floor and Lily took out her wand to admire it. That's when Elena remembered about her own wand and as soon as Tonks had put Elena's trunk down and joined them on the floor Elena opened her trunk to take out the box that contained her wand. She had a wand… She could hardly believe it.**

" **I remember how excited I was when I first got my wand." Tonks said and smiled.**

 **Elena opened the box and gingerly took the wand in her hands. She loved her wand because it described her perfectly and she already felt like it was a part of her. Ollivander had said to her 'the wand chooses the wizard' and he was right. She had been at Ollivanders for an hour that day before she had found the right one. It was the same for Lily. Ollivander had called them both tricky customers but had seemed happy about it.**

 **Elena closed her trunk, still with her wand in her hands, and sat next to Lily. Lily's wand was 13 inches long, made of larch wood and the core was of dragon heartstring. It was also very swishy. Elena's core was dragon heartstring also, made of ebony wood, very, very supple and 12 ¾ inches long.**

" **I can't wait to use a spell in Hogwarts!" Lily said excited. Elena nodded and smiled. Her thoughts were now on the twins. They weren't going to Hogwarts anyway...right?**

" **What are sort of mischief are you thinking about Elena?" Tonks asked and changed her hair color too bright blue. As a prankster herself she could tell when someone was up to something.**

" **Nothing" Elena said not wanting to talk about them right now "Just thinking about Hogwarts. Can you tell us about the houses again?" she asked and looked at Tonks with wide and excited eyes. She looked like a little kid on christmas. Lily laughed at Elena's expression and put an arm around her shoulders.**

" **Of course. There is Gryffindor-"**

" **That's where the daring and brave goes" Lily interrupted while looking at Elena and then back to Tonks who sent her a glare.**

" **Yes…" she said slowly before continuing. "And then there's Hufflepuff- "**

" **They are the most hardworking and loyal ones." said Lily and Tonks glared at her again.**

" **There is also Ravenclaw-"**

" **That's where the smart kids goes-"**

" **Would you stop interrupting me!" Tonks yelled and her hair turned red. Elena fought to hold in her laughter.**

" **Sorry but it's fun" Lily said and smiled innocently. Tonks mumbled something under her breath.**

" **And the last one is Slytherin" Tonks glared at Lily, daring her to interrupt again, before she continued. "They are cunning, sly and likes power"**

" **Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how mom ended up there" said Lily while looking like she was thinking hard.**

" **Maybe you will too" Tonks teased.**

" **No I won't!" Lily yelled defensively. "And if I do I'll ask dad to let me go to another school" Elena looked from Tonks to Lily, who appeared to have a silent conversation, and yawned. It had been a long day and tomorrow was the day they would head off to Hogwarts. She really had to plan her pranks. Lily looked away from her sister when she heard Elena yawn. She was tired too but sat up straight when Elena smirked.**

" **That look you have Elena, you didn't just set up a prank in here. Did you?" Lily carefully scanned the room. Elena laughed and held her stomach when she did. People had to watch out.**

" **I was actually thinking about the pranks I've already done." She said and looked at her friend. Lily raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she put her wand on the bed.**

" **Speaking of pranks" she began and Elena already knew where the conversation was going. "What happened in Diagon Alley? Like seriously they wanted to kill you more than I have ever wanted to do." Elena met Lily's eye again while Tonks looked at both of them with wonder.**

" **They wanted to prank me with paint bombs and I stopped them."**

" **Let me guess, you took the paint bombs and threw them on the boys?" Tonks asked while smirking. "I like you Elena, good thinking" she finished. Lily rolled her eyes**

" **Seriously? She could've gotten into serious trouble!"**

" **Well I was already in trouble, wasn't I? After all they started it. It wasn't my fault this time!"**

" **Please don't say they are pranksters too" Lily said and sighed. "Dora, do know them?" Lily asked her sister. Tonks got up on her feet and walked to the door.**

" **Well, it was two of the Weasleys" she laughed. "Now go to bed both of you. It will be a big day tomorrow" she said and walked out.**

" **You're starting to sound like mom!" Lily called after her which Tonks replied with a loud 'Shut up' followed by Andromeda shouting up the stairs that if they didn't stop fighting and went to bed they'd be grounded. Elena got up on her feet, took two books from her trunk and walked to the bed across from Lily's and laid down.**

" **Are you going to stay up for long?" Lily asked and pulled her blanket over her head.**

" **Just a little." Elena said. "Goodnight Lily!"**

" **Goodnight, teabag."**

" **Hey!"**

" **Girls go to bed!" Andromeda called from downstairs and Elena and Lily laughed as quietly as they could.**

" **C'mon quickly, we have to hurry!" Andromeda called loudly as everyone ran after her. They were at Kings Cross and the train was due to leave in twenty minutes. They had gotten out of the house later than expected because of Elena who had gone back to sleep after Lily had woken her up and walked out of the room to eat breakfast that morning. Lily should have known better than to leave Elena when she had just woken up. '** _ **How long had she been reading last night?'**_ **Lily wondered and glanced at her friend who was running next to her. Elena met her eye and grinned while Lily raised an eyebrow and shook her head in annoyance.**

 **As they got to the entrance to the platform they stopped. Lily saw exactly which family was there and she looked at Elena with wide eyes. '** _ **Please, Merlin, don't make them cause a scene right now**_ ' **she thought.**

" **Alright, Fred you next!" A woman with red hair and kind smile said and looked at the twins. Elena's blood boiled with heat and she looked like she was ready to kill.**

" **Elena, don't even think about it!" Lily hissed quietly into her ear.**

" **He's not Fred I am" One of the twins shouted.**

" **Seriously woman, you call yourself our mother." The other said in a bored tone. Elena who could tell the two apart rolled her eyes. '** _ **Stupid twins**_ ' **she thought.**

 **When the one who had grabbed her the day before, George, ran through the wall he was quickly followed by his brother who called out to his mom. "Just kidding I am Fred" '** _ **Very funny…'**_

 **When the other two Weasleys got through the wall, Andromeda gestured for Tonks and Lily to go first. It was very confusing, the muggles couldn't see anything.**

 **When Lily and Tonks were on the other side Elena did the same and ran towards the wall together with Andromeda and Ted. At first she thought she was going to die but then she was on the platform 9 ¾ with Lily and Tonks who had waited for her.**

" **That was pretty awesome wasn't it?" Lily asked.**

" **Not awesome it was wicked!" Elena screamed causing people near them to turn around and look at them. Tonks hide her face and started laughing while Lily turned a bit red and looked at Elena with danger in her eyes.**

" **Elena, I don't know you..."**

" **Okey girls" Andromeda said to ease the tension. "You have to get inside the train, we can take your stuff, and Elena you don't have to take your owl with you from here we will give it to the man over there." Andromeda gestured to a man a bit further down on the platform and hugged Lily tight. Lily hugged back and closed her eyes.**

" **I love you so much mum" she whispered in her mother's ear.**

" **I love you too, sweetie. Study hard and don't forget to write to me."**

" **I will." Lily said and stepped back from the embrace.**

" **And don't forget if you don't end up in Hufflepuff we will disown you" Ted said with a serious face but it quickly became a large grin. Lily laughed and hugged Ted and Tonks before she walked up beside Elena who had turned around to give them privacy. She had already said goodbye to her parents but she wished she could see them again.**

" **Ready?" Lily asked and took Elena's hand. Elena looked up at her friend.**

" **I was born ready!" she grinned. The girls ran together to get inside the train and once they stepped inside they saw it was bigger than it looked on the outside. They searched for an empty compartment and stepped inside when they find one. Lily took a seat by the window and took out her wand.**

" **I think we can use magic now" she said. Elena nodded and took the seat across from Lily.**

" **I want to try something, but not here." Elena said and looked around the compartment. Lily frowned and pointed her wand at Elena.**

" **If you want revenge on the twins you will not have it now or I will hex you" she said with confidence in her voice.**

" **Well we will be in here for a few hours, why don't we go out and meet people" Lily looked at her skeptically. "I will not have my revenge now Lily calm down!" Elena said and burst out laughing. She fell to the floor and felt tears in her eyes. People always thought she was up to something even when she was just breathing.**

" **It's not funny Elena! You always get into trouble and I'm not always there to save your arse!" Lily said. "And the twins are two years older than us, they can seriously hex you!" She got up to her feet. "But you're right. We are going to be on the train for a while we might as well get to know some of the other students" Elena got up on her feet too once she had stopped laughing but still had her mischievous smirk on her face. "Will you stop smirking!" Lily yelled and hit her on the back of her head which caused Elena to laugh again.**

" **I will not do anything if I see them, I promise. Should we split and find people?" she asked. Lily put her wand in her pocket and nodded.**

" **Let's go. We should meet up here later"**

 **Amelia had been searching for an empty compartment but didn't find one. She had found one that only contained two bags but she thought it might be awkward if the owners of the bags came back and found her sitting there. Instead she walked inside one with a blond handsome boy in it who looked at her confused. Amelia sat down across from him and stared out from the window.** _ **Awkward. Why was she here? Why was Elena not here? She was the Lady of awkwardness in this world.**_ **The thought made her smile and she looked down at her hands. She had painted her nails red and had put mascara on her lashes. She didn't care she was eleven and that some thought that was too young to use mascara. She was more confident now and it was the first time she used that anyway. The boy cleared his throat but she didn't look at him. His throat was probably just hurting.**

" **Eh, hi?" The boy said and she knew he was looking at her.** _ **Awkward.**_

" **Hi." She said and looked at him with bored eyes. He had hazel green eyes and dirty blond hair.**

" **You are a first year right? I'm a second year. Nice to meet you, what's your name?" he asked.**

" **Amelia, call me Am" she said.**

" **Cormac McLaggen." He said and held out his hand. Amelia shook it and smiled.**

" **So Lia, what house do you think you will be in?"** _ **Lia? Did he just call her Lia?**_ **She shrugged. She hadn't thought about the houses that much. Dumbledore had told her about them earlier. "You seem very quiet." He sighed and stared out from the window.** _ **What? What is she supposed to do? Dance in front of him?**_

" **Why are you calling me Lia? And what am I supposed to do, my friends aren't here and you expect me to talk?" He looked at her and smirked. Girls liked him very much and blushed every time he talked to them even some of the older girls found him charming. Even a year ago when he was a first year.**

" **You are a muggleborn right? I hate the Am thing so I'm calling you Lia. Problem with that?" He asked and smirked. She wanted to hit him right then and there.**

" **I haven't got time for this shit." she said and and looked out from the window. Cormarc raised his eyebrows. Did a first year just curse at him?**

" **Little girls aren't allowed to swear Lil'lia." He said.**

" **Stop teasing me then. What house are you in?"**

" **Gryffindor. I think you will be in Hufflepuff, you're nice." he said and smirked.**

 **Amelia rolled her eyes but smirked too.**

" **Oh are you serious? You're in Gryffindor? I miss friends." She said and looked down on her hands again. She didn't see when Cormarc stood up and went towards her. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him.**

" **I'm your friend. You know it's fun teasing you. My friends will be here any moment by the way. They went to buy some snacks. Do you want to meet them? They're really nice and funny they would like you."**

 **Amelia nodded and after a few minutes his friends had come inside their compartment. Cormarc introduced her to the others and they talked about funny moments. Soon it wasn't as awkward as it had been at first. Suddenly they heard people outside yelling and running. She didn't bother to stand up to look who it was like the others but she heard two voices.**

" **Who was that?" She asked.**

" **It's so funny, there is someone who made the Weasley twins angry. They never get angry. Everyone in Hogwarts knows who they are. Don't mess with them because you will get a prank in return.." Cormac said and burst out laughing. This reminded her so much of Elena. When they both were in the muggle school and when they threw water on their teachers door or when they tricked them. Elena was the prankster...**

 **Elena was walking around and smiled at everyone who was looking at her. She looked in different compartments and said hello all the time. She thought it was fun, meeting other people. She had met a boy named Seamus and his friends Neville and Dean. She was about to open another compartment but heard voices that sounded familiar. She didn't stop to hear who it was however. She opened the door and saw two boy she really didn't want to see.**

" **YOU!" One of the twins shouted as they got to their feet.**

" **NOW YOU HAVE NO ONE-"**

" **TO HELP YOU!"**

 **Elena gulped, her eyes widened and she turned around to run when George was only a few inches from her. She shrieked and ran while she bumped into people.**

" **Lily! LIL-" Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her. George carried her and Fred laughed.**

" **Didn't think you'd have a chance against us, did you first year?"**

" **Fred let's-"**

 **Elena bit George's hand and he let go of her screaming. When she fell to the floor she got up fast and ran again. This time in utter fear and they were after her again. She would be dead the next time they caught her.**

" **Lily!" She bumped into a girl with frizzy hair and continued screaming while she was running 'till she reached the end of the train. Nobody was there and she was trapped.**

" **The little first year is scared-"**

" **Yeah, George I think we should teach her not to prank us to begin with." Fred finished and took out his wand. Elena did the same and they started laughing. They didn't know she knew spells from the book of spells.**

" **Locomotor." Fred muttered and Elena shrieked as she was hoisted into the air. She didn't know about that spell.**

" **You leave my friend alone!" An angry voice yelled and the next second George's wand flew through the air and was caught by Lily. Fred lifted the spell off of Elena and she fell down. Elena was beyond angry, how dared he? He would pay for that later.**

" **You were lucky this time but-"**

" **You won't be so lucky-"**

" **Next time." They finished together and left. George grabbing his wand from Lily as they passed her. Two boys ran up to Elena and helped her up. It was a redheaded boy and a boy with black hair.**

" **Sorry about my brothers, they aren't used to getting pranked back" said the redheaded boy as he and the black haired boy helped her up. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way!" he said and smiled. She smiled back and turned to the other boy with round glasses who looked at her worriedly.**

" **Are you okay?" Elena nodded. "I'm Harry Potter"**

 **When Lily and Elena left each other, Lily walked down the train 'till she came to a compartment where two boys sat and talked. She stepped inside and saw sweets laying everywhere. She guest they had bought them from the trolley. Probably using all the money they had to do it. The boys looked at her and she smiled.**

" **Can I sit here?" she asked and both of them nodded and smiled back.**

" **My name is Lily Tonks. What's your names?" She asked.**

" **My name is Ron Weasley" the redheaded boy said and continued "and this is-"**

" **Harry, Harry Potter." the other boy finished. Lily's eyes widened and Ron laughed. She had just met Harry Potter, the boy who lived.**

" **Are you really Harry Potter? Do you have the scar?" She asked her eyes wide as ever.**

" **Yeah" he said and removed his hair so she could see the scar from his forehead.**

" **Woah." Lily said in awe. "It true, I mean you really do have the scar." Harry smiled weakly and shifted a little. "Oh I'm sorry!" Lily said quickly as she realised she'd made him uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to ask you, sorry"**

" **It's okay" Harry replied with a smile.**

" **Hey Lily" Ron said. "Do you want to see the spell to turn Scabbers yellow?" he motioned towards the rat on his lap and Lily nodded. "I was about to perform the spell before you came. My brothers told me about it." As soon as he said 'brothers' she understood that the spell wasn't going to work.** _ **Where was Elena?**_ **She hoped she didn't got into trouble. Ron cleared his throat and was about to begin when a girl with frizzy, brown hair stepped inside. Her teeth was a bit big too.**

" **Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." she asked and looked from Lily to Harry and lastly to Ron. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." she said with confidence in her voice. Lily grinned when Ron tried to make his rat yellow. That wasn't a spell at all.**

" **Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few spells myself and they all worked for me. For example" she said and sat next to Lily. "Oculus reparo" she said and Harry's glasses became good as new.**

" **I know that spell!" Lily said. The girl smiled at her and looked over at Harry.**

" **Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger… and you are?" She asked Ron with a bored look.**

" **Uhm Ron Weasley." Ron mumbled through a mouth full of candy.**

" **Pleasure" Hermione said with a hint of disgust.**

" **I'm Lily nice to meet you Hermione!" Lily said and held out a hand.**

" **Nice to meet you too!" She said and smiled. Hermione stood up and made her way out from the compartment. She told them about putting on their robes because they would be arriving soon and was about to walk away when she turned around. "Oh and you have dirt on your nose by the way" she told Ron. "Did you know? Just there." She said and pointed at her nose. Then she was gone. Lily burst out laughing when she saw Ron's expression.**

 **After a while of talking about Hogwarts and the different classes there were, Ron and Lily did most of the talking as they explained it all to Harry, they heard a girl screaming and two boys yelling. Lily shivered, because she could recognise that scream anywhere. Ron looked confused and Harry looked from Lily to Ron.**

" **What have they done now?" Ron groaned.**

" **What have she done now?" Lily groaned at the same time and face palmed. She heard her name being called. That meant 'serious trouble' and she stood up together with the boys.**

" **They always prank people-" Ron began but Lily interrupted him.**

" **Well she's worse." They headed outside the compartment and ran in the direction of the screaming. Soon they saw Fred, George and Elena who was hovering in the air.** _ **That must be terrifying**_ **, Lily thought.**

" **You leave my friend alone!" Lily said with anger in her voice. They were two years older and they used a spell on a first year, that was low. The twins ignored her so she brought out her own wand. "Expelliarmus" One of the twins' wands flew out of his hand and Lily caught it.**

" **You were lucky this time but-"**

" **You won't be that lucky-"**

" **Next time." They finished together and left.**

 **Ron and Harry ran to Elena's side and helped her up. She was looking like she could kill. It wasn't very often you saw someone with so much hatred in their eyes. To Lily it was quite frightening. The boys introduced themselves and Lily made her way over to them.**

" **Elena are you ok?" she asked.**

" **I'm okay. You must know one thing, they will not get away from my revenge and no one will stop me. Understood!?" She said and looked at the boys. Everyone nodded and they walked back towards their respective compartments to get their robes.**

" **Ron I hate your brothers" Elena muttered as she opened the door to her and Lily's compartment. Lily started laughing and so did Harry. They girls waved goodbye to the boys and headed for the toilets to change into their robes.**

 **Amelia said goodbye to Cormac and gathered with the other first years. Everyone were talking with excitement and she was the only one there trying to disappear. She was standing there, staring with wide eyes at a giant man 'till she saw a blond girl next to two boys with red and black hair. Amelia was about to go over there when a familiar voice stopped her and she almost shrieked.**

" **If. You. Are. Amelia Dhalin, friend of Elena Ambrosia the greek, I will jump on you and never let you go." Elena said and when Amelia turned around they both screamed loudly causing everyone to look at them. Elena jumped on Amelia and hugged her while Amelia was carrying her and they were laughing. Lily joined them and Amelia almost began to cry. Her friends were here. "I** _ **have**_ **to tell you everything! I have news, Am! You've got to listen to this-" Elena said while they were following the giant man named Hagrid.**

" **I think everyone will listen even if they don't want to if you're going to talk." Lily said innocently and Amelia knew exactly what she meant.**

" **Elena don't talk to loud"**

" **Yeah, yeah whatever" Elena said and the three friends walked together to a big lake while talking about everything that had happened since their last day of school.**

 **Lily was walking besides a red headed girl named Susan whom she had started talking to when Elena and Amelia started talking about pranks. Everybody were walking up the stairs to the Great hall where a stern looking woman was waiting for them. Amelia and Elena hadn't stopped talking about the letters, about them being witches and Elena had talked about the twins more while Amelia mentioned Cormac. They also talked about the houses and they joked about everything they'd been through. Lily shook her head as she listened to them. The three girls were stuck with each other and anyone there could see that. Amelia and Elena were getting disgusted glares from four boys and one girl but they didn't noticed it unlike Lily. Lily gave them a death glare back, especially the blonde boy in the group, and they turned around.**

" **And Amelia , we should check out places where we can hide so-"**

" **We can trick a teacher! And we should take pict-"**

" **You have your phone with you too don't you-" Amelia and Elena were babbling. Susan was looking at them with wonder and Lily rolled her eyes.**

" **They have always been like that" she whispered in Susan's ear which caused her to giggle. When they reached the top of the stairs they stopped and the stern looking woman with a hat and glasses was standing there waiting for everyone to be silent. Amelia and Elena were the last ones to be quiet and only stopped talking when Lily poked both of them on their arms. One thought crossed Amelia and Elena's minds, do not mess with this teacher.**

" **Welcome to Hogwarts! Now in a few moments you will pass through this doors and join your classmates, but before you take a seat you must be sorted into your houses" she said and paused before she continued. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points." Lily gave Elena a warning glare and Elena gave an innocent look in response before they both continued to listen. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded-"**

" **Trevor" a boy shouted and rushed towards a toad that was sitting by McGonagall's feet. Lily and Elena recognised him and smiled. The toad was pretty cute.**

" **I would never touch a frog" Amelia whispered in Elena's ear making her giggle.**

" **Or a snake for that matter" Elena agreed.**

" **Sorry" Neville said shyly and went back to the other first years. Professor McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly before she started talking again.**

" **The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" she finished and walked away. Elena and Amelia started babbling again almost driving Lily to madness when they said something about a phone.**

" **Elena Ambrosia and Amelia Dhalin, have you two brought everything you're not allowed to have in Hogwarts?" Amelia met Lily eyes innocently and just looked away whistling, causing Lily to get a bit more upset. "I can't believe you two" she hissed. Hermione looked over at the three of them and was immediately on Lily's side.**

" **No way, you are going to hand in your phone to a teacher, aren't you?" she asked, or rather told, Elena and Amelia with a bossy voice. Elena took one step towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder.**

" **One day…one day." She said and took one step back again. Hermione shook her head and was about to say something when others in the back started screaming. Elena turned around and laughed loudly. It was ghosts arguing. "WICKED!" she laughed causing others to giggle and relax. Elena turned around again to see Amelia looking at her with a look of 'I told you so' and Elena rolled her eyes. "Okey you were right about ghosts existing, happy?"**

" **Yes, very much so" Amelia said with her head held high.**

" **Don't boast you aren't that smart anyway." Elena said and raised an eyebrow.**

" **Well, you're a..." she began but again they were interrupted, this time by a bossy voice and it wasn't like a know-it-all like Hermione's. Lily, Elena and Amelia turned around to look.**

" **It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle.." the blond boy who had been sending Amelia and Elena disgusted looks walked over to Harry where he stopped in front of him. Lily glared at him, knowing what this could end with while Elena and Amelia tried their best to hide their laughter. They were a bit red in their faces but for now they managed not to laugh. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said which caused Ron to snort with laughter which was enough for Elena and Amelia to start laughing uncontrollably.**

" **His hair, he's a-a glow stick" Amelia began.**

" **His name's Draco? Not much of a Dragon is he?" Elena laughed. A girl with short, black hair was watching them and looked furious. Lily looked away from them and pretended like she didn't know them at all and Draco ignored them after just giving them a disgusted look and turned to Ron again.**

" **You think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." he sneered and smirked with a superior look on his whole face. "Soon enough you will realize that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort" he said and glared at Ron again "I can help you there" he finished and held out his hand. No one was laughing anymore and Elena felt herself heating up. How dare he insult her friend? As for Amelia, it was the opposite and was more calm than ever.**

" **Well you're right about that Draco" Lily said and stepped up next to Harry and Ron. "Which is why he should stay far away from you" Draco looked at Lily and cleared his throat.**

" **Lily." He said curtly.**

" **I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself, thanks." Harry said at last and Draco glared at him and Lily before walking back to his little gang.**

" **Harry, you made my day" Elena said as she and Amelia walked over to them. "Lily…how do you know that lamp?"**

" **He's my cousin." She said shortly. "We are so alike me and him, don't you think?" she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Amelia was stunned and Elena was confused but ignored it after a war with her thoughts. When Draco took a step towards them and was about to say something Professor McGonagall had returned and stopped him.**

" **They are ready for you now." she said and began leading all the first years to the large double doors. They walked through them and were stunned when they saw the ceiling. Elena knew it was bewitched as she had read about it the day before.**

" **It's bewitched to look like the sky outside" Hermione began and Elena left Amelia and walked over to Hermione's side. "I've read about it in-"**

" **Hogwarts: a history." They said in unison. Hermione smiled at her and they continued walking together 'till they stopped a few feet from a stool with an old hat resting on top of it. Amelia pushed people out of the way to get to Elena.**

" **Where did you go?" she hissed quietly. She was nervous about what house she would get sorted into. Elena gave her a 'oh sorry' look and smirked.**

" **Now before we begin professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" Professor Mcgonagall said and stepped back. Amelia watched as Dumbledore got up on his feet. He met her eye and smiled before he began talking.**

" **I have a few start of term rules I would like for you to notice. The forbidden forest is forbidden for all students, also our caretaker mr. Filch has asked me to remind you, that the third floor corridor on the left side is forbidden to for everyone who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." he said and sat down. Lily turned around slowly and saw Elena with crossed arms and a smirk on her face. Lily facepalmed and closed her eyes while she did. She shook her head with one thought in her mind.** _ **'Don't even think about it, don't even think about it…'**_

" **When I call you name, you will step forward, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall interrupted her thoughts. McGonagall took the list with the names and called the first name. " Hannah Abbot?" A girl with blond pigtails walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head. There was a moment of silence before the hat shouted out**

" **HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah took off the hat and ran over to the Hufflepuff table.**

" **Elena Ambrosia?" She asked loudly so everyone could hear. Amelia laid a encouraging hand on Elena's shoulder.**

" **Good luck" she whispered. Elena nodded at her friends and stepped forward where she sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and Elena suddenly heard its voice in her head.**

 **'Ah plenty of courage I see, very daring and so brave, yes I know exactly what to do with you!'**

 **'Then just put me!' She thought.**

" **GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and Elena fell from the stool to the floor at the sudden shout from the hat. Many at the Gryffindor table cheered and laughed while in Slytherin everyone laughed because of her. She didn't care though, she wasn't embarrassed like others would be in her place. Besides, Lily was plenty embarrassed for the both of them. Before she went to the Gryffindor table she gave Amelia and Lily a 'see-you soon' look and they nodded.**

" **Hermione Granger?"**

" **Gryffindor!" Hermione and Elena hugged each other when they both got into Gryffindor.**

" **Susan Bones?"**

" **Hufflepuff!" The sorting kept going and Elena sat next to Percy Weasley and Hermione. The only bad thing was, she was in danger for a lifetime. Fred and George gave her warning looks like 'later' looks. Elena gulped and watched at the rest of the ceremony.**

" **Amelia Dhalin?"**

 **Amelia, walked slowly to the stool and sat down. She was so nervous, what if she didn't get in Gryffindor or whatever house Lily would end up in?**

 **'Ah, miss Dhalin. I see a great mind in you and not to mention the power which runs through your family'**

 **'Family? What is he talking about?' She thought in her mind.**

 **'I know the house which suits you. Better be… "RAVENCLAW!" Amelia was so shocked she was in Ravenclaw and she shout at the same time as Elena did from the Gryffindor table.**

" **HA!" They both shouted in unison. Everyone were looking at them with confused faces. They were both used to it. Amelia walked to the cheering table and sat down next to a girl with black hair who introduced herself as Cho Chang, a second year.**

" **Lily Tonks?" Lily stepped forward and sat on the stool. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life.**

 **'Lily Tonks…you have courage, a good mind…Ravenclaw would be a good house for you…but you are loyal and just…don't forget nothing is hidden from me…different from your mother…yet similar to her in many ways' Lily gripped the edges of the stool harder. 'better be…'**

" **HUFFLEPUFF!" Lily jumped off the stool and made her way toward the Hufflepuff table. Everyone cheered but she didn't noticed at first because she was in shock. She was in Hufflepuff just like Dora, just like her dad! She sat down next to Susan and shook the hand of an older boy.**

" **Welcome to Hufflepuff, I'm Cedric!"**

" **Nice to meet you Cedric" She was so shocked that she didn't notice Elena who looked a bit sad. She winked at her and Elena winked back. Then she remembered, Elena was in the same house as the twins and now she didn't have anyone to save her. She was in Hufflepuff and Amelia was in Ravenclaw. She mouthed comforting words to Elena and her friend blinked before she turned around and began talking with a boy next to her with red hair who most likely was another Weasley. Lily shook her head and laughed.**

 **When everyone was sorted Dumbledore got up to his feet again.**

" **Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you! Let the feast begin!" He said loudly so everyone could hear and suddenly there was more food on the table than Amelia, Lily and Elena had ever seen.**

 **Amelia began eating with Cho Chang and talked about the classes they would have tomorrow. She couldn't help to give Elena glances when she could see her through the mass of students but when she saw her she always met her best friends eye. They both thought about the same thing. They were apart from each other for the first time since they were six years old. Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her and everyone in the Ravenclaw table watched with shocked expressions on their faces.**

" **I knew you were witty Lia" Cormac said as he took a seat beside her and began eating. Students whispered about the Gryffindor boy sitting with the Ravenclaws but Cormac and Amelia ignored them. She was happy he was there with her.**

" **Thank you Cormac" She said quietly so only he could hear. He met her eyes and smiled.**

" **Your Welcome Lia"**

 **Elena watched the Gryffindor boy sitting next to Amelia, talking. She presumed it was Cormac and she smiled. Her friend didn't have any trouble. As for Elena herself, she had about a hundred of problems. The twins shouted all the time**

" **We got Potter, we got Potter" When Harry got sorted into Gryffindor. She was happy about that too. The bad thing was, when they didn't shout about Harry they whispered with each other and stared at her and laughed which made her feel uncomfortable.**

" **Just ignore them" Hermione said and smiled.**

" **They will pay for what they almost did to me Hermione!" Elena said and took a bite from her food.**

" **You're right. What they did wa-" They got interrupted by a scream from Ron who jumped when a ghost came out of nowhere. It was her turn when an annoying voice said**

" **hello little lady" and she screamed. The twins burst out laughing because they had probably seen that coming but Percy got mad and sneered at the ghost.**

" **The bloody baron is over there Peeves and I will call him if you don't leave the first years alone." Peeves poked his tongue out and left them. "Watch out for Peeves, will you? He doesn't listen to anyone, not even us prefects" he said. Elena nodded and she had given up trying to hold in her words.**

" **You two lunatics are seriously fucked up!" She shouted at the twins and everyone around her on the table looked at her. Percy glared at the twins.**

" **Oh I think Ambrosia is mad at us Fred-"**

" **Yeah I think so too George."**

" **Let's handle it later then" George said and smiled at her.**

" **No way I'll tell Professor Mcgonagall if you do anything to her." Hermione defended her but Elena took her hand. She wasn't hungry anymore.**

" **I'll just go to the common room Hermione, I'll see you there."**

" **Are you alright Elena?" Hermione said with worry in her voice.**

" **I'm ok just dizzy"** ' _ **not that feeling again'**_ **she thought. She didn't want to experience what happened that night during summer break. "Percy can you show me the way to the common room? I'm really tired" Percy nodded. She said goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron and threw two goblets with pumpkin juice on the twins before she hurried after Percy to get to the Gryffindor common room.**

 **Lily coughed as she ate pudding. Did her friend really just throw two goblets of pumpkin juice in the twins' faces? Now she was in trouble.**

" **Careful there" Cedric said and laughed while he rubbed her back.**

 **Lily smiled and covered her mouth with her hand. She had a great time here and she had to write to her family tomorrow. She watched as Elena walked away from the hall and sighed.**

 **She wanted to get to the common room too, most of all because she wanted to see what it looked like. Her dad had told her about it as had her sister but she wanted to see it for herself. And she really wanted to meet Neville again and talk to him. After Elena left she made eye contact with him and they smiled at each other 'till someone came in the way. Well, she could always speak to him tomorrow. Lily raised her head and stared out of the big windows in the hall. In one week it would be full moon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Exploring the castle with Snape and curtains**

 **Elena followed Percy while looking around, trying to memorize places so she wouldn't have to go to older students and ask for directions. Percy talked all the way about school and about the rules which Elena simply ignored. After a while of walking they took a turn and a bunch of big stairs and paintings came into view.**

" **They move!" Elena's eyes widened as a lady bowed and many others said 'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Percy stopped and smiled while they were heading up the stairs.**

" **Yeah, they do that a lot so keep an eye on them, they like to change..."**

' _ **Can imagine why'**_ **she thought and went after Percy again. She greeted most of the paintings and a ghost which looked surprised when she greeted her. She had dark hair and a beautiful face. She also had a long dress which looked to be from another century. Elena smiled and bowed like man but the lady was apparently very shy and disappeared from sight. Elena shrugged and kept walking 'till they reached a portrait with a fat lady in it.**

" **Caput Draconis." Percy said and the fat lady smiled. The portrait swung out like a door and revealed a secret passageway. They climbed through and the room on the other side was fairly large with red and gold decor, squashy armchairs and couches, more paintings, a few tables and chairs and a large fireplace. All in all it was a very cozy-looking room. Elena stared at everything with wide eyes and a grin on her face. "Wonderful is it?" Percy asked. "You have really come to the best house in Hogwarts. Now the girls' dormitories are up those stairs and they boys' are up there." he said and pointed at the two staircases. "Your trunk and stuff will be upstairs, now if you don't have any questions I will have to go back to the feast. We will be back soon" he finished and walked out through the portrait hole again. Elena greeted some of the paintings and then went upstairs. She looked for her name and which room she would be in and found her name together with other first years. She didn't care about the others when she saw she would be with Hermione and stepped inside. The first thing she did was to take the bed closest to the window. All her stuff was already there, just like Percy had said, together with a Gryffindor scarf and a hat. She jumped in excitement and opened her trunk to take out her dark blue pyjamas and then she her prank stuff. It wasn't exactly stuff that most people would see as prank stuff but that made it even better sometimes. She laughed when she saw the water pistol she accidently had taken from her little brother, but then she came up with an idea. Elena dressed up in her pyjamas and unpacked her clothes and stuff. She put them all in a box by the end of her bed, which looked bigger on the inside and locked it. After that she ran to the bathroom and filled the water pistol with water.**

" **Ready" she whispered to her reflection. She smirked and went out of the bathroom.**

 **After ten minutes the other first years had come and she hide her brother's water pistol and took her wand from her pocket.**

" **Elena! I'm so glad we will be together!" Hermione said when she stepped inside the dormitory with two other girls and ran to hug her Elena.**

" **I'm happy about that too Hermione! Did Percy say anything else about the rules here? Not that I care but I need to be more careful." Elena said and grinned. Hermione shook her head still with a smile on her face but when she began talking she sounded very serious.**

" **We aren't allowed to go around the castle after bedtime and Percy said the boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories nor are we allowed in their dormitories" Hermione paused and glared at Elena warningly. "You aren't up to something are you?" she asked.**

 **Elena put her wand back in her right pocket and met her new friend's eye.**

" **No, not at all. I'm just going to have fun." Elena said, trying to make it sound a bit better and more innocent. Hermione was a nice person and Elena didn't want to lose her.**

" **No way, I heard what Percy said and I told you! You can't just walk around the castle, you could be expelled!" she said and gave her a warning look "You will make Gryffindor lose house points too."**

" **We haven't even begun with the house points yet, so that will not be a problem today. By the way which subject are you more excited about for tomorrow?" Elena asked and changed the subject quickly. Hermione seemed for a second to wonder if she should warn her about the rules again, but then she shrugged it off and smiled with excitement.**

" **I'm looking forward to Transfiguration and History of Magic. How about you?"**

" **I'm looking forward to potions and Transfiguration too actually."**

 **They were talking about it for Merlin knows how long and when they finished it was time for bed. Hermione looked carefully at Elena from her bed which was across from Elena's before she fell asleep and Elena took her chance. She took her wand from the trunk and took the hidden waterpistol. Her screechy owl watched her with wary eyes.**

" **What?" She whispered. The owl didn't say anything of course and a plan started forming in Elena's mind. She took out a piece of parchment and a pencil that laid next to a package of water balloons. "Hope Hermione never goes through my trunk" Elena mumbled and began writing a message.**

 _Hi Am or Lia, I heard you and Cormarc_

 _talking and I know he's calling you_

 _that. Everyone's asleep and I_

 _know you must be awake so, do_

 _you want to explore the castle_

 _with me? Meet me in the kitchen,_

 _it's located right under the Great hall._

 **Elena folded the paper and gave it to her owl.**

" **You need a name my friend, I think I'll name you… Aragorn. Give this to Amelia, Am, Lia whatever! She's in Ravenclaw, you'll find her, right?" She said and stroke her owl as he puffed himself up as if though he was offended that she'd even think that he would fail to deliver the letter. When Aragorn flew away Elena took her shoes and a black jacket before slipping out the door. She listened carefully if anyone was awake and her good hearing didn't betray her. With a few steps she was in the common room and even the paintings were asleep. She slipped out the portrait and got a sinking feeling in her gut. One she was far too familiar with, but that's what she called fun.**

 **The castle was huge and for a moment she thought she was lost. But then she saw stairs leading down under the Great Hall and went down. It was dark and she gulped every so often as her throat started to feel dry. She stopped when she heard someone draw a sharp breath. Elena recognised the person immediately.**

" **Am-e-lia?" She said sarcastically.**

" **Elena?" Amelia hissed. "You scared the life out of me. I thought you were Snape."**

" **Snape? Snape who?" Elena asked and jumped down the last few steps to hug her friend tightly. They broke the hug and Amelia looked around.**

" **So where's the kitchen? I thought you said it would be here" Elena smirked and pointed to a large painting of a bowl of fruit. She stepped forwards and tickled the pear in the picture. To Amelia's surprise the pear started squirming and let out a laugh before changing into a doorknob. Elena sent Amelia another smirk and opened the door. The two stepped inside and took in the massive kitchen. Amelia was almost ready to bet that the kitchen was even bigger than the Great hall. "How did you know how to get in?" Amelia asked astonished.**

" **I overheard some older students talking about it in the Great hall at dinner" The two walked further into the kitchen till they found a small table with a few chairs. They sat down and began talking.**

" **So Snape" Elena began. "Who is he?"**

" **He's the potions teacher, you saw him yourself at dinner. He was the man with the black clothes." Amelia said simply. Elena thought about it and then it hit her. He was the one looking at Harry during the feast.**

" **Oh, him. It would be fun to mess wit-"**

" **No it wouldn't" Amelia cut her off. "He looks funny, yes, but I think we should sit this one out"**

" **Why, what are you afraid of?" Elena asked surprised.**

" **I don't want to prank him!" Elena eyed her for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, so who do you think we should prank?" They both looked at each other before they said in unison.** " **FILCH." They both hid their faces and began laughing.**

 **It took them several minutes to calm down and when they finally did Elena smirked.**

" **I'll take care of Snape alone then, you don't have to be with me. If you weren't with me in-"**

" **Stop that, you'll just get yourself into trouble" Amelia interrupted her. Elena gave her an incredulous look.**

" **You start to sound like Lily"**

" **Hey I can think for myself you know!" Elena raised an eyebrow and grinned. "How is it you're in Ravenclaw?"**

" **Because i'm sma-"**

" **No your no-"**

" **I am" Amelia finished. They stared at each other, trying to keep themselves from laughing but they weren't very successful as seconds later they both burst out laughing. But their laugh died when they heard someone else enter the kitchen and Elena and Amelia dived under the table in hopes of not being seen. Though even now they had to press their hands to their mouth to stop laughing, knowing that it could be a professor. 'Maybe it's Snape' Elena thought.**

 **Lily sat in front of the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room, cuddled up in one of the large armchairs with the quilt from her bed wrapped around her. She had fallen in love with the common room the minute she had stepped inside it. It was a large circular room full with cosy armchairs and sofas in the house colors. The room was illuminated by copper lamps that cast a warm yellow light. The windows were circular just like the room and a bit small but Cedric had assured her that they let in plenty of light during the day. It was also filled with a large amount of plants, something Lily was sure Neville would have liked. But for her the best part was the wooden mantelpiece. It had a calming honey brown color and had images of badgers carved into it, and above that was a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. Though she had to admit that the ceiling was just a little too low for her taste but all in all, the common room looked exactly like how she had imagined a Hobbit hole when she had read Lord of the rings. Lily sighed contently before and closed her book. It was called 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' and it was one of the textbooks all students had to buy for their first year. She had found it very interesting and hadn't been able to put it down even if everyone else had already gone to bed. Lily yawned and looked down at her wristwatch. It was now well passed midnight and she stood up, stretched and grabbed her book and quilt and started walking to the circular door that led to the girls' dormitory. A sudden noise stopped her and she turned around. The noise came again and now she was fairly sure that it came from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, placed her book on the table and wrapped the quilt around her before she made her way quietly to the kitchen. The further she went in that direction, the more she grew certain that the sound was of two people talking. She crawled out of the common room and tickled the pear in the painting, just like Cedric had told her. When she went inside the kitchen she looked around and spotter two silhouettes near a corner. She took out her wand and tried to remember the charm that brought light.**

" **Lumos" she whispered quietly and the tip of her wand gave off a soft white light. But now the silhouettes had vanished. Lily shrugged and went closer to the table. She leaned down and looked under the table. Three loud shrieks and a thump were heard as Lily backed up and Amelia hit her head.**

" **Lily!" Amelia cried out. "We thought you were Snape!"**

" **Or Filch" Elena added and they both stood up so Lily could see them.**

" **What are you two doing here? If anyone spotted you you'd both end up in detention. You should both know better than this. I can understand that you'd still stick your neck out Elena but Amelia, seriously?" Lily was breathing heavily from her rant and she fixed the two with a stern glare. "And don't you dare tell me you have left your glasses at home, Elena. How did you manage to come here without them? You couldn't even read th-"**

" **Lily calm down" Elena groaned. "You start to sound like our mom and I don't need my glasses anymore, I can see just fine." Elena said and jumped on Amelia's back.**

" **She can" Amelia insisted when Lily opened her mouth to say something. "She managed to find her way here through a dark castle. She wouldn't have managed that if she was blind." Amelia continued.**

" **HA! Blind, yes, well Lily since you're already here, do you want to explore the castle with us?" Elena asked. Lily shook her head in disbelief and was about to say something when the three of them saw a light coming closer and closer to them.**

" **Nox" Lily muttered and the light from her wand vanished. "Which direction did you come from Elena?" she whispered as quietly as she could.**

" **Who's there?" A voice asked.**

" **IT'S SNAPE!" Amelia said loudly and clapped her hands over her mouth. Lily's eyes widened and she took took a step back from her friends.**

" **Follow me, I can get you into inside my common room" Lily whispered but Elena shook her head.**

" **You go we'll find our way back to our own houses"**

" **Are you sure?" Lily eyed them skeptically.**

" **Yeah we're sure" Elena said and pushed Lily towards the portrait which was still open. Lily nodded and snuck out the door towards the barrels in the corner. She could see the light getting closer and tapped the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' as quietly as she could and crawled through the entrance. She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed took her book. She cast one last look of worry in the direction of the exit before heading to her dorm. Lily sighed and pulled the quilt tighter around her as she sat down on her bed.**

" **Lily?" A thick, sleepy voice asked. Lily jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Susan who had woken up when she entered.** " **Did you come in here just now?" she asked before yawning.**

" **The book was very interesting" Lily said and yawned as well. "Night Susan" Susan mumbled a replay and Lily flipped the quilt to cover her completely as she snuggled down in her bed. 'Hope the two of them are still alive tomorrow' Lily thought before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

" **This way" Elena whispered once Lily had disappeared out the door and they snuck out of the door as well. They spotted Snape over by the barrels and darted up the stairs. Amelia wanted to cry, laugh and yell all at once. They didn't know the castle at all and who knows where they were running too? It was dark everywhere and the only light came from Snape who was following them. Amelia looked at Elena with wide eyes and a nervous smile which Elena returned. The meowing of a cat made them stop and spin around quickly. It was Mrs Norris and Amelia began shaking. Elena was shaking too and was hitting Amelia with her hands.**

" **What are we going to do?!" Amelia whispered. Elena stared into Mrs Norris' eyes which caused the cat to suddenly run away from sight. "What did you do?" Amelia asked and they began running again.**

" **I have no idea" she said though Elena did have an idea why the cat acted like that. Would animals be afraid of her now?**

" **Elena, can we get outside?" Amelia asked unsure. Elena nodded and Amelia ran to the direction of the entrance.**

" **Now what?" Elena asked and turned to Amelia. "Nevermind, I know what we can do, but first let's have some fun."**

" **FUN?! ELENA he** _ **hates**_ **Gryffindors and I don't think he cares about Ravenclaws either for that matter!"**

" **Trust me!"**

" **I don-" Elena clapped her hand on Amelia mouth.**

" **Shh, this will be fun!" They hid behind a big rock and saw when Professor Snape**

 **came outside with a furious look on his face. Both Elena and Amelia gulped and giggled quietly at the sight. When he turned around a little Elena took out the water pistol and shot all the water on the side of Snape's head. She hide her water pistol again and gave Amelia a wink and a mischievous smile. Then she took Amelia's hand without acknowledging the surprised expression on her face and ran far away from the castle till they saw a hut. Amelia who couldn't hold in her laugh anymore laughed so hard with Elena till they felt tears running down their cheeks.**

" **That was-" Amelia began.**

" **The best thing-" Elena continued.**

" **EVER!" They yelled.**

" **What are we going to do now, we can't go back! Not now at least..." Amelia said and stared at the Hut. When somebody cleared his throat they screamed.**

" **No-no didn't want to scere yeah" Hagrid said. "What are you two doin' out here?"**

" **We were just exploring the castle and Snape almost caught us!" Elena said. Amelia stared at both of them. She didn't want to get expelled.**

" **You two 'ave to be freezin, well let's go inside shall we?" Hagrid said and went towards his Hut. Amelia and Elena gave each other glances and giggled. They went after him and stepped inside his Hut. It was very cosy and they sat down on two chairs near the table.**

" **Hagrid, you will not tell anyone right? Please, Hagrid!" Elena pleaded.**

" **Tell? No I will not say anythin' but you two 'ave to be more careful next 'ime!" Hagrid said and placed a bowl with cookies on the table. Amelia gave Elena a glare when she took a cookie and began eating.**

" **What?" Elena said and shrugged. Amelia shrugged back and took a cookie from the bowl. It was very good. Hagrid who was feeding a grey dog, laughed and when he turned to them again he began speaking.**

" **It's best if you two sleep 'ere to the morning but 'ust this 'ime. What are yer names? He asked. "Yea want a cup of tea?" Amelia shook her head while Elena nodded. Amelia gave her friend a look and giggled. She was hopeless.**

" **I'm Amelia Dhalin" She told Hagrid.**

" **Elena Ambrosia" Elena said.**

" **Oh Elena, you are the one who t'rew the pumpkin'juice on the Weasley twins. It mus' 'ave been a sho'ck for 'em!" Hagrid said laughing. "Now you two, 'ime for bed, you two 'ave classes tomorrow, don't want to be sleeping in class?" Hagrid finished and threw two pillows and two blankets at them. They took them and went to a corner where a big old pillow laid on the floor. Amelia just stared at Elena when she laid down on the pillow and pulled the blankets over her head. Soon enough Hagrid and Amelia heard Elena breathing deeply which meant she was sleeping. Amelia wondered if Elena knew it was the dog's bed.**

" **Well, Fang, ah t'ink Elena took yer corner." He said and turned to Amelia after looking at Elena with a look of surprise on his face.** " **Amelia you can take the couch n'er the wind'ow, ah'll wake you two in the m'orning."**

" **Call me Lia" Amelia said and smiled.**

" **Alright Lia, good'nigh't!" When Hagrid walked out of the room she looked at Elena, Fang and the couch. Fang stared at Elena and barked. When Elena just turned around he went towards her and laid on top of her and closed his eyes. Amelia started laughing at the sight but did the same. She walked towards the pillow and laid beside Elena. After what seemed like forever she fell asleep to the sound of the fire.**

 **Elena and Amelia walked together in silence. Hagrid had woken them up at five in the morning and both of them were tired and yawned all the way to Ravenclaw tower. Elena wanted to go with her friend to the tower so she wouldn't be the only one getting caught out of bed.**

" **I'm so tired." Amelia yawned.**

" **Me too, I feel like I'm going to roll down all these stairs when I'm getting back to the Gryffindor tower." Elena answered and yawned again. The both of them were smelling like dogs and they definitely needed a shower. As they faced the door to the common room Amelia reached for the bronze knocker shaped like an eagle and knocked. As she stepped back the beak of the eagle opened and a soft voice spoke.**

" **Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?" Elena glanced over at Amelia.**

" **What's the Ravenclaw common room like?" Amelia looked at her with raised eyebrows.**

" **You ask that now? It's like a library and it doesn't sound like me at all." Amelia said disappointed. Elena laid her hand on Amelia shoulders.**

" **The hat put you here and it isn't always about the books and you know that. I can be a bookworm and you know that too but I didn't get into Ravenclaw." Amelia met Elena's gaze.**

" **The hat almost shouted Gryffindor as fast as you sat on the stool and rolled down" Amelia said and both of the started laughing again. "Gryffindor describes you perfectly."**

" **Don't doubt yourself, I know you have Ravenclaw in you." Elena winked and Amelia rolled her eyes.**

" **Okey, I'm smart!" Amelia smiled and began thinking. "Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die" she mumbled. Elena quickly got bored and sat down with her back to the door. She had almost fallen asleep when Amelia shouted. "I know! It's a fire!" And the door opened causing Elena to fall backwards into the common room. Amelia looked pleased and then stared at Elena who looked up at her with a happy and surprised expression.**

" **I didn't even know that!" Elena said and jumped up and down.**

" **It's because you are a stupid Gryffindor." Amelia said in a somewhat arrogant tone and made her way in the common room.**

" **Uhuhuh" Elena groaned loudly. "You're not smart at all." She said and began walking down the stairs.**

" **I AM SMART!" came Amelia's shouted respons from behind the now closed door. 'Probably waking up everyone else' Elena thought and tried not to laugh. She cast one last look at the door before she shook her head and started heading back down the stairs. It was maybe six in the morning by now and she had to get back to Gryffindor tower.**

 **After a long shower Elena put on her uniform, except she refused to put the skirt on and grabbed a pair of black jeans instead. No way she would go around with skirts. She put her books in her bag and got** **ready** **. Once her hair had dried she brushed it through and grabbed her shoes. Everyone was still sleeping, somehow, and she sat down on her bed. She grabbed her book of spells for the third time since she got it and tried some spells.**

" **Lumos" she whispered and her wand gave light from the tip of her wand. Just like Lily's and Snape's had done. "Nox" The light disappeared. She looked down at her book to find another spell to use.** " **Incendio" Nothing happened. "Incendio" she whispered again. This time a small spark flew out of her wand and landed on a piece of parchment causing it to catch fire. She panicked and ran to the bathroom to fill her hands with water and ran to the fire. She quickly put it out and took deep breaths. She closed her book, deciding that she should be more carefull with what spells she used. She remembered the spell the twins had used on her and thought that it was harmless enough.** " **Locomotor" she whispered and pointed her wand at her pillow. The pillow lifted a few inches from her bed and remained floating in mid air. A groan from the bed next to her caused her to break concentration and the pillow fell back on her bed. Elena glanced at the others in the room who were beginning to wake up and then looked down at her watch. It was seven which meant they had classes soon. It was time for everyone to get out of their beds. She stood up and put her wand back in her pocket. Before she even could go to her trunk a weird noise stopped her and a small, white owl flew in through the open window with a note. She took the note and immediately recognised Amelia's handwriting.**

 _I woke almost everyone_

 _when I screamed because_

 _of you! Can we sit together_

 _at breakfast, I think they're_

 _mad because I got them_

 _to wake up too early but_

 _common it's school today!_

 _From your friend Lia._

 _Ps. This is Davy by the way._

 **Elena giggled and took out her pen. She wouldn't use a quill like everyone else, not today anyway. She took her muggle block and ripped out two pages.**

 _Of course, I'll need you_

 _with me, because I'm not_

 _so welcomed here either, the_

 _twins would love to kill me_

 _especially after I'm done with_

 _something...good. Anyway Lia_

 _you seem to like Cormarc hah?_

 _He's like a cool guy like I don't_

 _know, I hope he's nice to you._

 **She gave the letter to Davy when she was done and he flew away. Then she began to write the next letter.**

 _We are pretty much alive, like_

 _always. You have to have a_

 _little faith in me, Lily, I'm_

 _so… wounded… my tears…_

 _Anyway, we had a wonderful_

 _exploring yesterday with Snape._

 _He got a little water on his head,_

 _I scared Mrs Norris and we slept_

 _at Hagrid's hut with his dog Fang._

 _He forgot about the tea though…_

 _Well we are alive and Amelia was_

 _able to answer the riddle to get into_

 _Ravenclaw tower. Really smart_

 _sometimes, isn't she?_

 _Don't tell her I just said that_

 _See you at breakfast!_

 _Ps: my owl's name is Aragorn_

 **When she gave Aragorn the letter she stood up on her feet and walked out of the dormitory. She was excited about what she was about to do. She walked to the boys dormitory and searched for the third years.**

 **Soon enough she found Fred and George's room which they were sharing with a boy called Lee and stepped inside. She held her breath. Her heart was beating so loud that she was sure it would wake them up. Thankfully they didn't and looked like they didn't want to get up at all. She couldn't blame them, she knew the feeling all too well. The beds of Fred and George were across from each other and she stood between them. She looked around the room for something she could use and soon spotted it, the curtains!**

" **Incendio" she whispered and Fred's curtains were set on fire. It wasn't much though… yet. Then she walked to George and did the same. She looked at his sleeping face before she ran towards the door. They could burn alive if she didn't do one more thing. She got nervous but smiled again and almost laughed. She pointed her wand at a pillow which laid on a chair and threw it at George's face. He woke up with a start and she ran through the door quietly. She ran down the stairs to the common room and spotted Hermione.**

" **Where have you been?" Hermione began. "I got worr-" She was interrupted by loud screams shouting 'fire'**

" **Our things will-"**

" **GET BURNED!" 'So they were okey because of her pillow idea' Elena thought. She started laughing hard and fell to the floor hearing everyone wake up and getting to the twins dormitory.**

" **Elena, what did you-"**

" **Time for breakfast?" Elena interrupted and laughed even harder. She got up on her feet and grabbed Hermione's hand.**

" **Elena, you could get expelled!"**

" **Elena, Hermione!" A boy shouted. It was Ron and Harry was close behind him.** " **Someone set fire on Fred and George's curtains!"**

" **Calm down everyone, calm down" Percy said in his usual arrogant tone. "Get down to breakfast you four" he told them before turning to the other first years to calm them down.**

" **Shall we go?" Harry asked and looked at Elena and Hermione.**

" **IT WAS HER, I'M GOING TO KILL HER-"**

" **AMBROSIA, YOU ARE DEAD-" The twins came into sight. Their ears all red and the most furious look she had ever seen in her entire life. She felt pure fear and began shaking.**

" **Definitely, time for breakfast."**

" **YOU ARE NOT GOING-"**

" **ANYWHERE!" They shouted in unison. Many in the common room looked at them with wide eyes.**

" **IT WASN'T ME!" She yelled her lie. George and Fred made their way to her but Percy stopped them.**

" **Percy, let us go now-"**

" **SHE STARTED THE FIRE!"**

" **I DID NOT, I DID NOT!" She yelled.** " **DEFINITELY READY FOR BREAKFAST I'M DEAD!" Elena yelled to Hermione, Ron and Harry who looked shocked. Elena took steps backwards and saw the twins had gotten away from Percy. 'Definitely dead' she thought. She ran to the portrait and…**

" **LILY!"**


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 6: Lessons and Pug-face/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily sat by the Hufflepuff table with Susan and Cedric. She enjoyed her breakfast and talked about their first lesson they would have which was Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just don't mess around in her class" Cedric laughed. "I have to go now, I have to meet up with my friends. See you later Lily, Susan!" He said and left the hall. Suddenly they heard a girl laughing and screaming for a name. Lily's name. Lily turned around slowly and saw when Elena ran towards Amelia and dragged her with her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hufflepuff table today!" She heard Elena saying, or rather screaming. Amelia shrugged and as they reached the Hufflepuff table she made eye contact with Lily and sent her a confused look. Lily frowned and felt her face turn red when she realised that everyone in the hall were looking at them. "Once again I am in grave danger my friend" Elena said and sat down next to Lily. Lily tried, with wide eyes, to move away from Elena. Amelia took a seat next to Elena and a Hufflepuff boy named Justin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what did you do now?" Lily asked Elena and tried to keep a serious look on her face. Elena gave her a mischievous smile and began eating breakfast. When she was done she answered./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Really I didn't do anything, just practised with my wand."/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily and Amelia stared at Elena as she tip toed out from the Great Hall and disappeared. Who knows what she was up too now./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why does she always get into that kind of stuff?" Amelia asked Lily who shook her head. She wished she could be there when her troublemaker friend pulled that fire-prank./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well… she /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"is/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" a Gryffindor." Lily reminded her and Amelia nodded. 'She truly was a Gryffindor' Amelia thought. "The post is here!" Lily said as she spotted a huge flock of owls. She recognized her sister's owl immediately. It was a grey, small owl but surprisingly strong. The owl landed straight into her breakfast and held out its leg to which two letters had been tied. Lily untied the letters and the owl took off. As she scaned the letters she noticed that one of them had a nice and curvy, though to Lily almost unreadable, handwriting on it which meant that it was from her mom. The other letter however had more sprawling handwriting much like her own and she knew it was from her sister. Lily was so excited that she didn't even notice when Amelia left the Hufflepuff table and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. She opened the letter from Dora and began reading./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hi Lily. I know it's been/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"less than a day but I really miss/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my little sister. It gets pretty/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"quiet in the house without you,/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"especially at the dinner table./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have to tell you that I'm soon/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"going to start my auror education/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and you know how much I want/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to become one. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I love you, your sister Dora./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"P.s Mom forced me to tell you that /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"when you come back home you must /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"clean your room because she won't do it /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"for you, but we both know that she will./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily laughed and placed the letter down next to her before opening the one from her mother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hello sweetie, how are you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I do hope you are having a good /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"time so far. We all miss you dearly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and your father is already /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"complaining that he's lost his/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"favorite opponent in chess./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We all expect a letter from /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you tonight or tomorrow morning /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"about your first day at Hogwarts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We are also very curious about /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"which house you got sorted into. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Satisfy; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Love, your mother and father./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily smiled at the last sentence. She missed her family a lot already and she told herself she would write to them after her last lesson./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elena was far away from the Great hall by that time but she knew she had to get her books and get to class. She had Transfiguration this morning and she couldn't afford to be late on her first witchcraft-school day. Fred and George had stayed in the Great hall and she could relax for the moment. She walked and looked around but decided after a while, she could explore the castle later. She turned around and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Her books were in her dorm and transfiguration was about to begin in half an hour. With a shrug she began running towards Gryffindor tower./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When she got there she ran as fast as she could to her dorm, grabbed her books and her backpack and stormed out the dorm again. 'Why am I always in such a hurry?' she wondered. Elena tried to catch her breath and went down the stairs slowly. 'Hope Fred and George aren't that focused on killing me yet because I don't think I can run anymore' she thought. Once Elena stepped down into the common room she saw that it was now nine o'clock and classes had begun! In panic she gathered all her strength and took off running again./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After getting out of the common room, she ran down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw the the stairs changing and she began running faster. Elena didn't see Harry and Ron waiting for her and watching her with terrified eyes. They knew exactly what she was about to do./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ELENA DON'T!" Ron yelled. "WE CAN WARN MCGONAGALL!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ELENA! YOU CAN GET KILLED, DON'T DO THIS!" Harry yelled but that didn't stop her. When Elena wanted something she never stopped until she got it./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ELENA!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison when Elena jumped from the changing stairs to get to the stable stairs. She felt the worry growing in her stomach. Her legs hit the hard stone but she slipped and was about to fall when Ron and Harry caught her. Both of them were shocked and Elena tried not to laugh in relief./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Honestly you're mental!" Ron said loudly. "Brilliant but mental!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ron, what if she had died!" Harry said and hugged Elena tight./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that was fun actually-"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""FUN!" They shouted in unison./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OH my dear child! That was, that was, REALLY BAD OF YOU YOUNG LADY!" A painting shouted. It was an old man with a stern face. Much like Professor McGonagall's./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think it's best if we go now… " Elena said slowly./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah" Ron said and smiled. Harry smiled too and the three friends turned around to get to class./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO, more… Just… no… 'ore" Elena said between heaping breaths. "Do you have any idea how many times I've run since I got here!" She finished. Ron and Harry stopped and looked at her confused. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We arrived only yesterday" Ron pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Besides" Harry added. "Do you really want to be more late than we already are to McGonagall's lesson!"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, Fred and George-" Ron began but Elena panicked./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHERE!" She screamed loudly and began running. The boys laughed and made their way after her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After storming into multiple wrong classrooms they finally found the right one. Elena stormed in through the door and met Lily's gaze. Lily turned around and shook her head just like Hermione. 'Why is she always late?' Lily wondered before turning back to her work. Amelia was sitting next to another Ravenclaw girl named Padma Patil and watched Elena run in with a panicked look on her face. Then she turned around and slammed her head on the desk. 'This is unbelievable' she thought. 'McGonagall is right there'/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elena, they weren't there!" Harry said with a kind smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That wasn't very nice" Elena growled./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, but we finally made it!" Ron said. "If I hadn't said that, we would be in the hallway trying to get you to run!" He paused and looked around the room. "Can you imagine McGonagall's face if we were late!" Elena took a deep breath, at least she could breath now. She turned around to meet Ron's gaze with a grin on her face as usual./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can imagine, a pig's face." At that moment a cat jumped towards them and became professor Mcgonagall?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Ambrosia."/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said and Harry nodded quickly. Amelia was shaking together with Padma in silent laughter. A pig's face? She honestly couldn't believe Elena sometimes. They watched as McGonagall let the boys find their seats and turned around to face Elena again./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Ambrosia, you may find your seat too." She said and turned around to get to her desk. Amelia winked at Elena and gave her a thumbs up while Lily tried to focus on her book as her face had gone red. She always got more embarrassed over Elena's antics than Elena herself./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After what seemed like forever Elena found a seat. But she was /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" happy with who she had to sit next to. She took her seat and crossed her arms with a fierce look on her face. The morning couldn't get any worse. First she has to run a marathon and now she had to sit next to Crabbe./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Today we are going to practise how to levitate a feather. As I taught you, flick your wands like this. The swish and flick, everyone?"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The swish and flick!" Elena and Amelia repeated together and almost laughed. This was really different to them./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And now for the leviosa, go on!" The professor said and smiled. As everyone else started to practise Elena, Amelia and Lily found it more amusing to look at how the other students were doing and they soon spotted Hermione who was trying to tell Ron that he was doing the spell wrong. It caused Elena to smile./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You do it then if you are so clever, go on, go on!" They heard Ron challenge and from that moment Elena, Amelia and Lily knew she already could manage to do the spell./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align:  
baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione and Lily said together. Amelia's and Elena's eyes went to Lily and the feather which was now in the air. Professor Flitwick looked very pleased with this. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh well done, Miss Tonks, Miss Granger! Ten points each to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When did you learn that spell?" Elena asked Lily once everyone had started practicing again./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I know you're a fast learner but still!" Amelia said with wide eyes. Lily beamed with pride but still tried to hide her face. "Dora may have showed me a few tricks" she said, earning two 'oh's' in return./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I know a trick too!" Elena said with a smirk./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The fire you started in the twins room? We aren't supposed to know this kind of magic right now. I mean we just started school and that kind of magic can be very dangerous" Lily said./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well… it was in the book-" Elena began while Amelia tried really hard to keep in her laughter./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"BAMM!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The three friends jumped at the sudden noise and looked at the seat next to Harry were a boy had just made his feather explode./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think we need another feather here professor" Harry said shocked. And that was it. Elena could no longer keep in her laughter. She pointed her finger at Seamus, ignoring the warning glances from Amelia and Lily, and laughed really hard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Five points from Gryffindor Miss Ambrosia." Professor Flitwick said and shook his head before handing Seamus a new feather./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amelia walked next to Elena and Lily and talked about their exploring last night. Lily had a stern face while they were walking./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You two weren't supposed to do that!" She scolded them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You were out of bed too" Elena pointed out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's entirely different. I only left the common room because you two were making so much noise" She said and they kept talking. All the time they saw students of all ages glancing at the boy in front of them and whisper amongst themselves. The three of them often heard the words 'Harry Potter' and 'scar'.Lily rolled her eyes all the time and even sent a glare towards some older students who were openly staring. Why couldn't they just leave Harry alone? Sure she wasn't proud how she had reacted when she first met Harry either but atleast she didn't go around whispering about him and pointing whenever he walked past her./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily, why does everyone keep talking about Harry all the time?" Amelia asked and Elena sighed in relief. She had really wondered about that too but she didn't want to ask./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why do you assume I know?" Lily asked innocently, not feeling like it was her place to tell them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because out of the three of us you're the only one who's been living in the wizarding world" Amelia pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, speaking of which" Elena said. "Why on earth would you leave all this and go to a muggle school?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dad's muggleborn so he wanted me to go" Lily answered with a shrug. "He thought it would be good for me"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did your sister go to muggle school too?" Amelia asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well um-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay enough about that" Elena cut Lily off. "Tell us about Harry" Lily sighed and looked straight ahead. Something she always did when she wasn't comfortable with the topic she was discussing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You see, before we were born there was a war here in Britain. There was this really dark wizard who tried to take over the ministry. He had followers who were called Death eaters-" Elena snorted in laughter. "This is /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"a joke Elena. Anyways so when we were about a year old You-know-who-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who?" Elena and Amelia asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's what we call the dark wizard. Anyways he went after Harry's parents and killed them." Amelia and Elena looked horrified. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry's a orphan?" Amelia asked sadly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. The most famous orphan in the world" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But why?" Elena asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He tried to kill Harry too but something happened. Harry survived the killing curse and You-know-who vanished. No one has /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ever/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" survived the killing curse, that's why he's famous. He's The boy who lived" Amelia and Elena exchanged glances before they returned their focus to Lily. This was getting interesting Elena thought./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But why do you call him You-know-who?" Elena asked. Lily stopped suddenly and her eyes became wide with fear. She looked down at her friends. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He was a very dangerous and dark wizard" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He can't be that bad, can he?" Amelia asked./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can you tell us what he's really called? You must know his name I mean." Elena said and yawned./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't say his name aloud!" Lily shouted. "And if you knew how many people he murdered you wouldn't question how dark he was" Lily said and began walking again. She didn't want to talk about the dark lord. Her mum had told her so many times to never say his name./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's ok, I think I'm scared of You-know-who already…" Amelia said./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Common Amelia, you can't be scared of a wizard you've never met in your life! I meen Andrew is more dangerous! Do you remember when he found me under the table in the basement in our old school? I thought I was going to die!"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course remember, that was so funny! I was scared too!"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Amelia, Elena seriously!" Lily said even more sternly than they had ever heard her. "You-know-who isn't like Andrew! He's a /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"murderer /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"who killed all who opposed him and killed muggles and muggleborns for /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"fun/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"!"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, listen to Lily" A voice said from behind them. Susan went beside Lily and met Elena's eyes. "He and his followers were pureblood fanatics and they weren't above killing half bloods either" She said with a sad look on her face. "Many in my family were killed" she added quietly. Amelia shrugged and sent a glance to Elena who shrugged too with a bored face. They did feel sorry for her but they were tired of the lecture./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Amelia!" Another voice yelled. Amelia turned around and saw Padma waving./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See you in class Elena, Lily!" Amelia said and ran over to Padma./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, we have potions after lunch, God I'm starving!" Elena said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you ever stop being hungry" Lily shook her head and Susan grinned. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope" Elena answered. "I think I'll go and find Hermione. See you later Lily, Susan!" She said and walked away from them./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She's really funny" Susan said with a giggle. "Is it true she started a fire in the boys dormitory?!" Susan asked with a eager look./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, it's true alright… and there are plenty more to come. I thought she was bad /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"before /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"she found out about magic" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not really something you need to worry about" Susan said. "I mean you're not her mom" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm just worried, she'll get killed one way or another. By the way, have you seen Neville?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why? What do you want to see him for?" Susan asked and Lily stopped again, her cheeks turning pink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you see him or not?" Susan grinned and put her hands behind her back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I might have. Do you have a thing for Longbottom Lily?" Susan said and hugged her./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO!" Lily shrieked. "I just… he's very kind and we met in Diagon Alley. I just want to get to know him" Lily said nervously./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, okay. He was with two other Gryffindor boys. Let's get to the Great Hall before Elena eats everything." Susan said and dragged Lily with her. From what she had seen during breakfast that morning she knew that the small girl was more than capable of doing it./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If she hasn't already eaten the people too… "/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh please stop! STOP!" Cormac laughed as Padma and Amelia explained how Seamus had failed in charms and how Elena called McGonagall pigface. "Really Lia! That was brilliant!" Cormac added./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, we saw and heard everything" Padma said after taking a deep breath and taking a sip from her goblet./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""By the way Lia, how did it go for you?" Cormac asked while he took a bite of a chicken wing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good enough, actually it's very different from my old school." She said and set her hair up in a high ponytail./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What was it like? To go to a muggle school?" Padma and Cormac asked in unison. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Boring. Math was killing me and Elena, history, Swedish, English, music but I always slept when we had that lesson, geography, physics… -"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Slow down, what kind of lessons are fi-sics, uh, math, Swedish… " Cormac asked completely confused./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Muggle-lessons, Swedish is my native language but I really don't want to explain all those lessons because I'm going to fall asleep here in the Great Hall"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And at least then I will have the chance to get to you back for screaming out loud in the common room today!" Padma said and smirked proudly./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elena said I wasn't smart. Again!" She said and clapped her mouth. Oh no./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What did Elena do in the Ravenclaw common room? I mean she's in my house" Cormarc said and stopped eating. 'Elena where are you when I need you…' Amelia thought./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did Elena pull a prank on you?" Padma asked and rolled her eyes./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I just wanted to get to the kitchen and we slept there… " She said simply. She couldn't say she had slept in a hut! Hagrid's hut with his dog./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh" Cormac and Padma said in unison./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no, we have potions after lunch" Amelia said while looking down at her timetable, hoping to change the subject./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good luck with Snape" Cormac said and rolled his eyes. It was clear he hated the professor./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, well we should get to class a bit early to practise a little" Padma said. Amelia nodded and hugged Cormac before she turned around to leave./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I promise you, you will hate him after your first lesson with him!" Cormac called after them./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily couldn't eat anymore. The food was really delicious but she was sure that if she ate even a single pea more she would explode. Meanwhile Susan and Justin were talking with excitement about Herbology and the flying lessons they soon would have. The mention of herbology caused her thoughts go to Neville again and she searched the Gryffindor table. 'There he is!' She thought and excused herself from the table earning nods. Neville was talking with Dean and he grinned when he saw Lily coming towards him. She sat down next to him and smiled back./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Neville" Lily said cheerfully./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily! How are you? You were great in charms, I couldn't make it but I guess it isn't something new." He said very quickly and looked down at his lap. Lily gave his shoulder a playful push./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't think like that. We just started out so it's no surprise that you couldn't do it today. Besides there wasn't many who managed to do that spell anyway. I'm sure you will beat everyone in herbology though" She said. Of course he would do that. She remembered how much he told her about herbology when they went around in flourish and blotts to get their books./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you really think so?"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know it. I didn't know about half the plants you told me about when we met in Diagon Alley"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks" Neville's face lit up with a smile but it quickly vanished again. "Are you excited about Potions?" Neville asked a bit unsure and worried. She was worried too, especially after everything Dora had told her about Professor Snape./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I mean I think it will be fun but I'm slightly nervous too. Do you want to sit with me and Susan?" she asked./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space:  
pre-wrap;""Sure. I was worried I'd have to sit next to the Slytherins like Elena" He said and they laughed./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. I think she's gotten over it now."/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have" a voice came under the table. Lily screamed and she and Neville jumped. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just trying to hide from You-know-who" Death silent filled the air around the Gryffindor table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elena for Merlin's sake! She's joking!" She said to the Gryffindors and they all began talking again. Elena got up and dusted off her pants. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gotta go! I have to eat! I was hiding from Fred and George."/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elena they aren't even here yet!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Exactly! /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yet/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"!" She said and ran towards Harry and Ron who sat a few seats away./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would be scared too." Neville said and scratched his head./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm actually scared for Elena! They've been having a war since they met in Diagon Alley! One of them is bound to end up dead or they'll kill someone else by accident while setting up one of their pranks"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have never seen anyone eating so fast. Besides Ron, of course" Percy said as he watched Elena eating. Ron gave his brother a death glare and Hermione rolled her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Holy cricket, you have eaten for a whole army!" She said with wide eyes./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I usually don't eat this much, I don't know why I'm doing it now" 'It's the freak, it's the monster…' she thought. Suddenly she felt very depressed./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you ok?" Harry asked and took Elena's hand. Hermione, Ron and Harry noticed the change in her demeanor and Hermione gave Elena a side hug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm okay I'm just…" 'a freak and a monster' "missing home a little" 'Lie' she hadn't thought about home all day./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay, I feel like that too" Hermione said and smiled. Elena suddenly hugged Hermione really hard. "Hermione, you are amazing" Elena said and pulled away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are too, don't forget about that" Hermione said and smiled widely./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are here for you too you know" Ron said and smiled with his mouth full of food. Hermione looked at Ron disgusted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you want to talk about anything, we're here" Harry said and smiled. Suddenly the depressing feeling was gone and she felt eager like always. She knew it was effects from the… the… /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Enough about me, tell me about your parents or anything!" She said and grabbed the salt./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape stalked into the classroom furiously./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think he's still angry about last night" Amelia whispered from the desk behind Elena. Elena glanced over at Snape and then turned to face Amelia./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think so too" before Hermione dragged her back./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle art of potions making, however,for those select few-" Snape continued talking. Elena wrote down everything he said and and kept focused. She noticed how nice Snape was to the Slytherins and how horrible he was to the others, that made her a bit jealous. That was not fair!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. POTTER!" Snape suddenly snapped making Lily jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked. Elena who had read about that in her potions book raised her hand and at the same time Hermione did to. Elena noticed Padma's and Amelia's hands up too and she smiled proudly. Lily didn't know that one./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know sir." Harry said softly./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fame clearly isn't everything, let's try again" he said ignoring Elena, Hermione, Padma and Amelia. "Potter where would I look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Elena stood up on the desk and and Hermione climbed on the desk, well almost. Amelia, didn't know the answer this time and she looked away from Elena. 'SHE IS STANDING ON THE DESK!'. Lily however knew the answer but had heard enough of Snape from Tonks to know that if she raised her hand she would be ignored./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know sir" Harry said again./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?" Elena felt a depressing feeling growing in her stomach and sat down but kept two hands up instead earning a surprised look from Lily on the other side of the classroom./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know sir, I think Hermione and Elena does though, why don't you try them?" Harry said and Elena clapped her mouth with her hands and began coughing./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sit down!" Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, Which also goes by the name of aconite. Well?" Snape's eyes left Harry to sweep over the classroom. "Why aren't you all copying that down?" Elena wrote the answers down quickly and gave the parchment to Amelia who didn't remembered everything Snape had said. "One point will be taken from Gryffindor, Potter."/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm in Gryffindor too you now!" Elena said furiously./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It becomes two points" Snape said and walked towards Elena. She became a bit scared. Did he see her yesterday? Did he know? Did he see Amelia?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now, Miss Ambrosia, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson..." He put everyone else in groups of three and Elena wanted to cry. It would be better to die by the hands of George or Fred or You-know-who, than maybe not You-know-who. Amelia got to work with Goyle and Blaise Zabini and Lily with Dean and Padma./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why do we always get the worst?" Amelia whispered as Elena passed her while she made her way to the Slytherins. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily!" Elena whispered loudly so everyone could hear anyways and Lily sent her an annoyed look. "Nevermind." She said and turned around with narrowed eyes to see Parkinson and Malfoy smirking. 'EVIL!' she screamed in her mind./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They began brewing the potion and she did almost all the work. Malfoy /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"did /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"cut some of the ingredients too while Parkinson watched with a bored look./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And I thought we only had one ugly girl here" Parkinson said. "Draco, look at this stupid know-it-all." She finished and smirked at Elena. Elena raised her head slowly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you really want to upset me, Pug-face?" Elena remembered the girl from before the sorting. It was the girl who looked at her and Amelia with a disgusted look when they were laughing./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You watch your tongue." Malfoy hissed. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Or what?" Elena challenged./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, professor did you hear what she said?" Pansy said and faked a sad voice. Elena felt herself grow angry, too angry. Snape walked over to them with a cold glare narrowed at Elena./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She called you Pug-face because you are one and oh, you are a little fake girl who want her mommy!" Amelia said./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SILENCE!" Snape's voice boomed. "Two points from Ravenclaw Miss Dhalin and two points from Gryffindor Miss Ambrosia! Good work Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy. Three points to each of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They didn't even /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"do /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"anything" Elena huffed but Snape ignored her and walked away to look at Neville's potion. "Severus… we need help." Elena said with gritted teeth. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and watched in terror while Snape turned around slowly with a dead look written in his whole face. He walked towards Elena quickly./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""P-Professor!" Lily called out. "Elena has lived her whole life in Sweden and there you address you teachers by their first name." She had stepped away from her group and walked towards Elena together with Amelia./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you for explaining Miss Tonks, now get back to your brewing and you too Miss Dhalin. As for you Ms. Ambrosia, it would be good to remember your manners. I will only let it slide this /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"one/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" time" he said and walked to his desk. On his way a cauldron exploded and Neville was covered in boils. Snape sent him to the Hospital wing with Seamus and continued to his desk./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Snape" everyone stared at Elena with wide eyes. Even Malfoy and Parkinson looked at her with surprised and eager looks. Only because they knew perfectly well she was going to get into trouble. "Snape. Severus Snape. Snape. Snape. Severus Sna-" Elena sang loudly when Snape interrupted her by slamming his hands on her desk. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""DETENTION!" He said loudly. Elena gulped but laughed so much in her inside. "Get. Out. Now." Elena took her things, gave Harry, Lily, Ron, Amelia and Hermione a mischievous smirk and walked out the door. When she closed it she slammed her back on the wall and took a deep breath. What now?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning class!" Madam Hooch greeted the first years as she walked past them. "Today we will learn to fly on brooms. Now I want you all to stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'up'."/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Up!" echoed several voices. Lily grinned when the broom flew up to her hand like Malfoy's and Harry's./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Up, UUUP!" Ron said irritated and the broom flew up and struck him on the nose. "Ogh" Ron let out. Lily tried not to laugh but she couldn't help but join in with the other student./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Elena had managed to get her broom to lift off the ground into her hand, and Amelia had cheated and picked it up when no one was looking, madam Hooch continued. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard" she said while she was walking around, correcting the hold of some students. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two" suddenly Neville pushed hard from the ground before madam Hooch managed to blow her whistle. With a frightened look on his face he flew even higher./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want to do that too!" Elena said and Lily stamped on her foot. "AOCH!"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He didn't want to fly, ugh… what am I going to do with you?" She put her hand on her forehead to shade her eyes from the sun and looked at Neville who was panicking. His broom was completely out of control. Several in the group cried out when the broom jerked and Neville fell off. "Neville!" Lily shouted as he hit the ground with a thud./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Out of my way!" Madam Hooch yelled at the first years and ran towards him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neville had had to go to the Hospital Wing and madam Hooch had warned them about what would happen if she saw one broom in the air./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you see his face?" Malfoy said smugly and the other Slytherins joined in./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up Draco" Lily said furiously and stalked towards him. Couldn't he just think for once in his pathetic life? Amelia and Padma stood next to each other and watched carefully for what was next. Elena hadn't said that much after Potions because of the light pain in her stomach but now she had a disgusted look./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson asked with her annoying voice. "Never thought you'd like fat little crying babies, Tonks!" Lily took a step closer and was threateningly close to strike her when Malfoy's and Harry's arguing distracted her./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Give it here Malfoy" Harry said, his ears turning red like Ron's hair./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I think I will leave it somewhere for him to find." He said and flew in the air with his broom. Harry went after him and then they were so high in the air that not Lily, Elena or anyone else down on the ground could hear what was being said. Malfoy did a tossing motion and Harry went flying after something that had to be the remembrall. "Harry watch out!" Lily screamed when he almost collided with the castle wall. But at the last second he turned around and started descending to the ground with the remembrall clutched in his hand. Everyone cheered and ran towards him. Elena reached him first and as soon as he was off his broom she jumped on his back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" She screamed and Lily clapped her hands while she jumped up and down, laughing. Amelia linked her arm with Padma as the two joined in the cheering and smirked at Pansy who looked more like a pug than ever. But they didn't get to be happy for much longer because of Professor Mcgonagall who came running towards the first years./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry Potter, come with me." She said and they walked away. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws glared at the smirking Slytherins./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't get too excited, Malfoy" Elena walked towards Malfoy and stopped in front of him. He was short, but she was shorter. DAMN! "Ten galleons he is not going to be expelled"/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elena what are you doing?" Ron said with his mouth hanging open./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Twenty with me" Amelia said and stepped up next to Elena./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I trust Elena, and we can go with thirty galleons." Lily said and smirked./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The rest of the day went by pretty fast and everyone sat in the Great Hall talking about their day. Amelia and Padma were discussing unicorns and other magical creatures. Elena was sitting with Harry and Ron and was receiving a lecture from Hermione about her behavior in potions. As for Lily she had gone directly to the hospital wing when classes finished to visit Neville before heading to the common room. Susan had joined her half way and kept talking about how Harry had become Gryffindor's new seeker. Lily walked into her and Suzan's dorm and took out her quill and fresh parchment./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hi, Mum, Dad, Dora./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My first day was fantastic,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" And i'm in Hufflepuff!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm so happy, it is really nice/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"here. Dora, you were so/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"right about Professor Snape/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He really is awful, and he was/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so cruel to Harry. You/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"read right. Harry Potter is here and i/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"think he's becoming very/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"good friends with Elena/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione Granger and/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ron Weasley. And i earned twenty-/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"five points for Hufflepuff today!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I managed to levitate/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my feather in professor/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flitwicks lesson, Thanks Dora for/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Showing me that trick./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have to go now, Suzan needs/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"help with her transfiguration homework./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"McGonagall does not hesitate/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to feed you with a lot of them./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I love you all! Write to me/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"as soon as you can./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Love Lily/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PS. I will fix my room when i get home/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Lily was done she chuckled. She went to the owlery and gave her letter to her honey-white owl Toffie. "Take this home would you?" she said and gave her owl a treat before he flew away./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ***/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elena walked in the common room slowly. She was exhausted and the pain was getting stronger every time it came. Full moon was maybe on the weekend or in the middle of the other week. She couldn't remember. Everyone in the common room talked, laughed and played wizards chess. She would like to see but she was to tired. Suddenly she met two eyes. And then another two. George and Fred. They got up on their feet but she had a little strength left and ran towards the girls' dorm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong "Ambrosia, we know that was you!" They yelled. 'Yeah, yeah' she thought and went to her bed. She threw herself on it and hugged her pillow tight. After a few seconds she was asleep./strong/p 


End file.
